Unbelievably
by DanishGirl
Summary: [Complete] What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of namecalling and other horrible thing?
1. Give me back my wand

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Chapter 1 – Give me back my wand**

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. There was the Golden Trio, as many preferred to call them. They were all quidditch stars of the Slytherin team. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Oh how she hated those boys. Ever since first year, she had been their favourite victim of name- callings, and other horrible things.

They had different girlfriends almost every week. She was actually one of the only girls in their entire year, which hadn't been with one of them. Perhaps because she was their 'favourite' mudblood, or because she wouldn't ever allow herself to fall for such pricks.

Even though all the Weasley's had attended Gryffindor, Ron Weasley hadn't. He was the first to be a Slytherin. And with Potter, nobody could believe it when the sorting hat had announced that he was a Slytherin. For Gods sake, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, the one who took away Voldemort's power, and made the lord hide until he would be able to return. The two boys had seemed so nice on the train.

Then there was Draco Malfoy. He came from a dark family who all had attended in Slytherin. He had white, almost silver hair, which was slicked back. He had those blue-silver eyes. He always wore that annoying smirk, which gave Hermione the creeps.

All three boys had pretty strong hands, arms, muscles etc. She still had some bruises on her left wrist where Potter had grab her the other day, when she accidentally had walked straight into him.

Suddenly she saw the three boys whispering, and then they looked at her. It couldn't have been somebody else they looked at, because they had threatened some of the other students. Now, nobody wanted to sit with her. Everybody was afraid that if they talked to her they would be the Golden Trios next victims. So she always sat alone. She always spent all her free time alone. She never talked with anyone, except from the teachers when they asked her about something.

'The Know-It-All' they had called her. 'The Teachers Pet'! Just because she always knew the answers to almost every question. Come on. What should she use her free time on, if she didn't study? It was them that had made it that way. Them that had made sure she didn't have any friends.

They smirked at her. She was sure that they had just come up with something horrible.

She finished her meal, and stood. She walked quickly. She really hoped she would make it in time, before they could get her. 'Okay. Only down this corridor. I'm almost there,' she thought and walked a bit faster.

She could hear footsteps behind her. She didn't have to stop and look to know whom it was. It was them. They had found her once again. 'Jesus! Why is it always me?' she thought and actually considered to ask the Golden Trio sometime.

She was five feet from the painting with the Fat Lady, when somebody grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the wall. She closed her eyes and bit down her lips, so she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing that they had hurt her.

"Even though you can't see me, I can still see you," said a voice. It had to be... She opened her eyes. Yes, it was Malfoy. She looked around. He was alone! Wait, why was he alone? 'They are always together, but he is alone,' she thought and looked quizzical at him.

"What do you want this time Malfoy?" she asked, and hoped that he would just disappear. "Uh, feisty eh? I must admit it. You have disappointed me. Giving up so soon? It's only our third week at Hogwarts, and you have already surrendered," he said and smirked at her. Then after a bit he added, more to himself: "Hm... What do I want?"

She wanted nothing more than to just flee from this spot, to have somebody coming and stop him. 'I was so close to escape them, only five more feet,' she thought. She could always try to get inside her robe and find her wand. To run was pretty much not an option. He had placed his hands on the wall, to cave her in. There was a wall, an arm, a body, and then again an arm.

She had had five years of torment, and she had really hoped that they would forget about her this year. Come on! It was their sixth year, and it was still her that had to suffer.

Was that... Yes, somebody is coming this way. She silently prayed that it was a teacher. Malfoy must have seen her hope in her eyes, because he bend down and whispered harshly. "No need to pray, it's not a teacher that is coming this way." And he was right. She could see Weasley and Potter walking down the corridor.

"Oh, so you caught her huh?" Asked Potter and grinned. Draco looked at them and smirked. "Yeah, but we have misjudge her. She has become much faster. She was only five feet or so away from the Gryffindor common room," he said and looked at her.

'Why did I leave before everyone else? Stupid Hermione, you should have know it wouldn't have stopped them,' she thought. 'Where is there a teacher, when...' She didn't have time to think anymore, when she suddenly felt a hand stroking her left chin. Her mouth and lips became all dry and she had to lick them. Malfoy caressed her lower lip, with his thumb. Then he gently rubbed her collarbone. He continued to caress her left side of her body, all the way down to her hips. He went in under her robe, and rubbed at her lower back.

It was so hard to suppress a moan. She closed her eyes, totally forgetting about Weasley and Potter. He suddenly bit and licked her earlobe, and she couldn't hold back the moan. He continued down her neck, small kisses.

Then, as sudden as he had kissed her, he had stopped again. She opened her eyes, and saw Malfoy smirking at her. Right behind him stood Weasley and Potter. They grinned at her.

He showed her his left hand, and what she saw was nothing else than her own wand. 'Goddamit,' was all she could think of.

"Give me back my wand Malfoy," she said. He just mouthed a NO to her. Then he bend down and whispered in her ear. "If you really want the wand back, then you will meet me by the lake tomorrow evening after dinner. You don't need the wand sooner. It's Saturday tomorrow. So, will you come?" He asked huskily.

She couldn't take it anymore. So instead of just nodding, she practical yelled. "WHAT ELSE COULD I DO? FOR HEAVEN SAKE, YOU HAVE MY WAND. OF COURSE I'M COMING YOU STUDPID GIT!" Okay, so the last part wasn't such a great thing to say. Because he gave Potter her wand and took her wrist.

He pinned her wrist up over her head with his right hand, and took her chin with his left hand. "Nobody talks to me like that, you ugly Mudblood," he said through his gritted teeth. Then he kissed her roughly and bit down on her lower lip. She could actually taste the blood. She whimpered in pain. He didn't let go, he kept biting and licking her lower lip, and she moaned out in pain.

Tears came in her eyes, and she tried to push him away, with no luck. He was way to strong for her. He kept kissing her, and suddenly she felt like she couldn't breath. She saw him, then only black, then him again, and black again. This went on until she passed out. The last thing she heard before see surrendered to the darkness was, "Tomorrow after dinner, no sooner."

**A/N:** Okay, what do you think? Please review and tell me what you liked, and perhaps disliked. Don't use harsh words; I'm still pretty new at this whole, writing fan fiction thing.

And thanks to Lady Coia for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	2. Saturday

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** Hm... I believe I forgot to put a disclaimer in chapter 1, so here it comes. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely review. I hope I will get just as many with chapter 2, as I did with chapter 1. I want to say thanks to: nycegurl, GinHasa, Felony Melanie, Eve Granger, Renee, The Kath, Jessi, Mara, jujujew, Charity, hotaru420, Lady Coia, Hufflepuff Student8, Malfoy-malace AND Angel+Devilme. Your words really make it easier to write chapter 2. So this chapter is to all of you! I hope you will like it : )

A special note to Malfoy-malace: I know there are a lot of wrong commas. But the Danish comma system isn't quiet like the English system. On Danish you have a lot of weird rules, and I must admit that I easily get confused. I hope you understand, that I don't make the flaws on purpose. And actually... My computer are correcting almost every comma mistake or spelling mistake, so blame it on the computer (just joking!) I will try to improve in the commas and spelling. Thanks for telling me, or else I wouldn't have noticed.

**Chapter 2 – Saturday**

Hermione opened her eyes. It was all blur, and she couldn't focus. 'Where am I?' she thought and looked around. Slowly the room came to focus, and she could now tell that she was in her own bed. 'How have I gotten in here? I don't remember...' Suddenly the whole 'scene' from yesterday came back, and she remembered what had happened.

"Oh, you are up!" Said a voice. Hermione looked to the side where her curtain should have been. They were pulled apart. It was Lavender who had talked to her.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

Lavender looked at her with sad eyes, like if she would've said, 'I pity you.' Hermione didn't need her sympathy. Why now after five years?

"Neville found you out in the corridor. We didn't thought it was necessary to take you to the infirmary, so we put you in bed. By the way... You better hurry up if you want breakfast. It's already nine."

Hermione nodded. She could feel her stomach rumble. She was indeed very hungry. She stood up and made it to the bathroom. She made sure the door was locked and went to look in the mirror. The sight of her, made her jump. She was pale, and her lower lip was all swollen and red. She stepped closer to the mirror. Yes, if you looked closely, you could even see Malfoys teeth marks on her lip.

She undressed and took a warm relaxing bath. She could wait with the food until lunch. After about forty minutes she decided to get out of the bath. She wanted to start with her homework so she didn't have to think about them tomorrow – Sunday. She put on a grey skirt and a white T-shirt, and pulled her robe over.

Before she headed out of the room, she took a last glance in the mirror. She really needed to get some sun, to be in the sun. So it was decided. She was making her homework outside, by the lake or better yet... her special place. She grabbed her books and walked out of the room and down to the common room.

She scanned the room quickly with her eyes, and saw nothing but three first years. After smiling slightly at seeing two of them fight over who made the right move in the chess game, she headed out of the common room. The halls were pretty much empty as she walked down towards the main door out onto the grounds. She opened the big door and walked out in the sunshine. The sun was so bright that she almost was blinded.

She looked around the grounds. Almost everybody was out playing and fooling around. And there they were. The three people she wanted to avoid. Then she realized that she had to meet Malfoy by the lake after dinner. She walked quickly to her private spot. She didn't know if anybody knew about this place, and frankly she didn't care. As long as they didn't annoy her.

She found her Transfiguration book, and started to read chapter three.

Nearly two hours later she stopped reading. It was almost twelve o'clock and lunch would be served in about 30 minutes. So she gathered her books, quills and parchment and walked out of her hiding place, towards the castle. She looked around. How odd. There is nearly nobody here. She looked towards the quidditch field, and saw a great bunch of people gathered over there. It was... Yes it was almost only girls who stood there. She looked up in the skies, and saw that it was the Slytherin team who apparently was practicing.

'Probably because it is the Golden Trio who is practicing,' she thought and kept walking to the door.

She walked to the Gryffindors common room and left her books there. 'No need to carry around those big books,' she thought and smiled. She didn't know why she smiled. Right now she just felt happy. Perhaps because the corridor was quiet and nobody was looking odd at her. It was nice to be able to breath and nobody would say or do something about it. The Golden Trio usually said something about her breathing the same air as them, and how disgusting they thought it was.

Hermione stopped smiling when she remembered that time in fourth year when Weasley had suddenly decided that she shouldn't breath the same air as them in three whole minutes. A tear rolled down her chin when she remembered how she couldn't breath. How she felt like she just wanted to die to stop that misery he had put her through.

She arrived at the great hall and quickly wiped the tear away. The hall was actually empty, which she was grateful for. All that talking and happy people made her feel like she should puke. There were about twenty beside herself. And surprisingly enough, they were all male.

'Hm, they probably didn't wanted to look at the trio, which I definitely understand,' she thought and sat down at her usually place.

"Hey!" Said a voice. Hermione ignored the people around her. Why should she look? They never talked to her. Then somebody sat down beside her and this got her attention. That place was usually empty. She looked up and saw two brown eyes looking at her. It was Seamus Finnigan, a sixth year Gryffindor like herself.

"Hey. It's Hermione, right?" He asked and smiled at her. She couldn't say anything. This was definitely not something she had expected to happen. So she did the only thing she could and nodded. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her and kept smiling.

'Okay. I wonder what's it wrong. Oh my God! Perhaps I have something between my teeth. Okay. No big deal. Just turned your head and check if there is something. You can do this. Why does he keep looking at me like that?' She thought and blushed a bit.

After cooling down a bit she asked, "Can I help you with something?" He was about to answer when the doors opened and the Slytherin team walked in with a lot of girls at their heels. She looked angrily at the trio. 'The first time anybody ever really talks to me, those dumb idiots have to ruin everything.' She turned her head back to Seamus but found the seat empty.

She looked down the big table and found Seamus with his friends. 'Great... Alone again,' she thought and sighed.

She stood up slowly and disappeared through the doors. She run quickly back to the Gryffindor tower and found her books, thankful, that the trio were so engrossed with their lunch and all the girls. She still needed to do her homework for potions.

She did all of her homework and was already finished with it about 5 o'clock. 'Now, what shall I do the last hour,' she thought and lay down on her bed. She felt drowsy and decided to close her eyes a few minutes. She heard voices on the stairs and closed the curtains. She didn't wanted to look at Lavender and Parvati's happy faces. 'I can't believe that no matter what, those two girls always manage to find something to giggle about. Don't they ever get tired?' She thought while she listened to the girls entering the room.

"Uh! I can't believe Potter finally decided to ask me to a date," said a voice. It was Lavender.

"Me neither! Weasley asked me too!" Parvati said and giggled even harder.

"So, what time was it that we should meet them?" asked Lavender.

"Uh... Oh... I believe it was right after dinner," answered Parvati.

'After dinner?' I thought I was supposed to meet all three of them! Am I only going to meet Malfoy,' thought Hermione and suddenly fear entered her mind. 'What if is a trap? And Lavender and Parvati are cooperating with the trio?' She thought and began to shiver. 'Okay, it's probably nothing. I'm meeting with that stupid idiot and I will get my wand back!' Anger had taken over her fear.

She lay in the bed and heard Lavender and Parvati get ready for dinner. It sounded like they tried at least 10 dresses or so. She could smell their perfumes. It made her nose wrinkle. Two smells field the room and she had to admit it, they smelled horrible. 'Thank god I'm not going to be near one of those two,' she thought and smiled a bit.

"Come on," said an excited Lavender.

"I'm coming," said Parvati and the girls started to giggle again.

When she heard the door close, she sighed and got up. She wanted nothing more than to get the dinner over with so she could get her wand back.

She looked at the mirror. Her cheeks were a bit flushed. 'Well... Better flushed cheeks than a pale face,' she thought remembering Malfoys always pale face, but shrugged the thought away. She took a deep breath and stepped out side and walked down to the common room.

The common room was empty. She walked out of the portrait and down the corridor. The closer she got to the hall, the slower she walked. 'Okay Mione. Don't chicken out now. Show them that you don't care, and that you're not afraid of them... Him!' She had to admit that right now Malfoy was the one she was a bit afraid of.

Finally she reached the hall and slipped through the doors without anybody noticing. She sat on her usual place, and tried really hard to eat. She even tried to think of something else, but that didn't help much.

She looked at her watch. It was already 8:30 pm. She looked up and saw that a lot of people had already left. She saw Malfoy walk out of the door and decided to get this over with. She stood and walked through the big doors. She then walked quickly over to the door that was leading outside.

Once outside she walked towards the lake. The sun was still visible on the sky but on it's way down. 'Okay Mione! You can do this,' she thought and slightly gained a bit more of confidence. She was going to get her wand back!

**A/N:** Okay! I know it's a cliffhanger. But I could've continued forever on this chapter. And by the way, maybe I have gotten your attention now and you will be back to read chapter 3. Well... Maybe not! But a girl can dream right? Okay, did you like this chapter? Please review and let me know. If you have any special request or ideas to my story you are more than welcome to write it in the review or email me at kirabechsol.dk!

- Love DanishGirl : )

And thanks to Lady Coia for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	3. Meetings and Getting Detentions

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews in chapter 2. To that I want to thank: wutever, Hufflepuff Student8, hotaru420, Mara, sgt pepper, SkAtEgUrL, aVrl b, Tanith Devika, fulldark, Lady Coia, Angel+Devilme and Syaoronsangel

I started with the rating: PG-13, but I have decided to change the rate to: R. Just in case I write something that doesn't goes under the category PG-13!

This chapter is for all of those lovely people who reviewed my chapters!

**Chapter 3 – Meetings and Getting Detentions**

She reached the lake and found the spot totally empty. 'Where is he?' She sat down on the bench and waited for him. She felt a cold wind and shivered. She pulled her robe tighter around herself.

She sat like that for what felt like hours, but were only five or ten minutes. She heard some footsteps and got up quickly. She turned around and saw that Malfoy had stopped and was now standing near, by a tree.

She knew he wouldn't walk any closer so she walked over to him. "Finally," she murmured while she walked closer.

"What did you say mudblood?" snarled Malfoy.

"Uh... Oh... I didn't say anything," said Hermione and tried to hold back her fear. 'Why am I so afraid of him?' she thought and looked down.

"Come here!" said Draco in a harsh tone. Hermione walked closer to him. His words were so harsh and she was afraid of what he would do if she didn't obey.

When she was just close enough for him to not reach her, she stopped. She looked up and saw danger and hatred... What was it? It looked like a mix of pity and lust. 'That can't be right,' thought Hermione and blinked.

When she looked at him again, his look was different. Now it was only danger and hatred. 'I must have seen wrong.'

"Why don't you come closer? You know... I don't bite. Well... Yes I do, but not that hard," he said and smirked at her.

Hermione took a small but determined step forward. 'Like hell I'm showing him that I'm afraid of him,' she thought.

He quickly grabbed her wrist and swung her around so her back hit the tree hard. She gave a little cry and immediately regretted it, because his smirked transformed into an evil grin.

"Are you hurt my little mudblood?" He teased and took a step forward. His body were so close that she could feel the heat of it. He dropped her wrist and began to caress her shoulders. He ran his fingers down her arms and when he reached her slightly bruised wrist he slowly ran his fingers up again. His touch was so light but still demanding. Showing her that it was he that had the control.

While his left hand was holding onto her chin so she couldn't move her face, his right hand ducked into his robe pulling out Hermiones wand. She looked at it. It was so close by. If only she could reach it. He saw her looking at it and instantly hid it behind his back.

He bended forward and Hermione couldn't help but notice how close his lips were. She licked her dry lips. 'Oh my God!' was the only thing she could think of. She began to sweat even though the wind was cold.

"Drackie... Darling where are you?" Yelled a voice that Hermione instantly recognized as Pansy Parkinson.

Draco whirled around and, fortunately for Hermione, forgot about her wand behind his back. While he looked for Parkinson, Hermione carefully took her wand.

With her wand in her hand she slowly, with her back still towards the tree, moved. She took one small step and when Draco didn't noticed she took a larger step.

"Drackie... Where are you?" Yelled Parkinson once again.

Draco took a step towards the voice and Hermione took this opportunity and ran as fast as she could towards the castle.

She reached the doors and looked back. He had seen her run. He was chasing her. She opened the doors and ran quickly into the assembly hall. There were no students. She quickly looked at her watch. It was already way past 9 pm.

She ran to the stairs and took two steps at the time. When she reached the top of the first stair she heard the doors being roughly opened. 'This is probably how a mouse feels when it is chased by a cat,' she thought and tried to run faster.

When she finally reached the right floor she ran exhausted down the corridor. His steps were getting closer. She looked back and saw Malfoy about twenty feet behind.

She ran around the corner and – "Bang."

She had run straight into Professor Snape. 'This is just not my day,' she thought and murmured a small "Ouch."

"Miss Granger! Care to explain yourself why you were running down the corridors, when you now it is not allowed to run inside the school?" Asked Professor Snape.

"Well Professor... You see... Ahem... I was doing my potions essay in the library and... you see... I had forgotten a book in my dormitory... No, I mean library, and I really needed that book to finish my essay," she said and thought, 'Yeah right Mione! Like he is going to believe that!'

Malfoy walked slowly around the corner, like he was totally innocent.

"Miss Granger! That will be ten points from Gryffindor for running in the hallways and another ten points for lying to a teacher. You will serve a detention tomorrow after breakfast."

When Hermione started to protest he said in a very raised voice, "And I do not care if it's Sunday! After breakfast in the dungeons, understood?"

Hermione looked at Malfoys irritating smirk and then at Snape before nodding her response.

"Good! Now leave!" Said Snape and turned his attention towards Malfoy.

While Hermione walked down the corridor she could hear Snape asking Malfoy what he was doing up here on seventh floor. But she was too far away to hear what Malfoy answered.

She reached the Fat Lady portrait and said the password. "Bravery." She didn't feel very brave, just slightly stupid. She still had Malfoy and the other two from the 'Golden Trio' to deal with and further more she now had a detention.

**A/N:** I know it was a rather short chapter comparing to the two firsts. But I hope you liked it anyway. Please review and tell me: What do you think? Should I still continue? What should happen next? Etc. If you have got any ideas please write them in a review. Perhaps I will use one of yours.

- Love DanishGirl : )

And thanks to Lady Coia for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	4. Detention

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**AN:** Thanks for all the great reviews smiles... I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter and that you will review after. This chapter is to all who takes time to read my story!

Mara: Here is chapter 4; I hope you will enjoy it.

Jez: Well, you just have to wait and see what happens, eh?

Syaoronsangel: I have tried to make it a bit longer, but it is actually really hard. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter! Oh and I have tried to use other words instead of "Golden Trio," Thanks again for your lovely review.

Scholcomp25: Thanks. I do my best to make it interesting.

DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen: Thanks for your review. Well it would be no fun if I made the same kind of story like everybody else, right?

Wutever: Thanks! I'm sorry I was so long about the update, but here it is... I hope you'll like it.

Me: Thanks!

The Elven Princess: Thanks! I'm glad to hear you like my story!

Someone: Well yeah! I feel sad for Hermione too, but just wait...

Katie: Thanks! And of course thanks for telling me about my mistake. If you find more mistakes, please let me know, okay?

Nycegurl: Well... About the detention, you just have to read and see grins...

Lady Coia: Thanks for all your help; my story would have been a mess without you!

Hotaru420: Thanks!

: Thanks... Who ever you are!

Eve Granger: I must disappoint you Eve, because I don't think my story will be finished soon... But anyway, thanks for all your lovely reviews!

Cleopatra22: Thanks!

Hufflepuff Student8: Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

Shini Maxwell: Thanks!

Angel+DevilMe: Thanks! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Oh and I have seen 'Pirates of the Caribbean,' it was a really great movie!

2478: Thanks! I hope you will like this chapter as well!

MIsSyBiRd12: Thanks!

Cornette: I know... grins... I would like to be 'close' to Malfoy as well! I hope you will like this chapter, even though it might be a tiny bit of boring... After my opinion!

Terri: Thanks, here you are... Chapter 4 is ready...

**Chapter 4 – Detention**

Hermione walked sad down to breakfast. She looked at the happy people in the hallways. They were laughing and smiling with people they cared about. And here she was... Ugly, sad, almost crying and all alone. 'Life is so unfair,' she thought and kept walking.

She saw three girls standing and giggling while they added some more makeup to their faces. She stopped walking and looked at them for a moment deep in thoughts. 'They look so... So... Well actually they look like they despise each other.' Hermione noticed one of the girls give the two others a look that said 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' before she smiled sweetly at them like they were her best friends.

"You guys haven't even commented my new hair... Do you like it?" Asked the one with the 'superior' look the two others. She turned around so they could fully see her new hairstyle. Then the girl made a small catwalk down the corridor. Hermione saw that the two remaining girls looked at each other before smirking.

The 'cat-walker' returned and the girls started to smile and giggle. Suddenly the girls noticed Hermione looking at them and stopped immediately with the giggles and looked rather pissed. They gave Hermione a small "humph" and walked away.

'Perhaps I should have my hair done. God knows how long time it is since I had it fixed. I think I will try to find a spell after detention,' she thought and felt immediately much better.

She walked the rest of the way down to the great hall and took a deep breath before she entered. Even though she always sat alone, the great hall could somehow find a way to cheer her up. Almost like it knew when she felt down and unhappy. One look at the enchanted ceiling and she was back in her dream world once again.

She walked almost happy and cheerful over to the Gryffindor table and found her usually seat. The hall was almost empty. There were only fifty or so people in the hall. Not many came to an early breakfast like Hermione always did. Hermione made a snort and started to fill her plate with her favourite breakfast. She took some bacon and a bit of scrambled eggs with one piece of toast and no butter. Butter wasn't her favourite. It tasted fat and was not something she preferred on bread.

After eating in silence for about fifteen minutes she took some pumpkin juice and looked around in the hall while she slowly drank it. It was nice and cold and delicious, one of her favourite drinks. Well... Butterbeer was the best, but pumpkin juice was second.

And then suddenly out of nowhere a voice interrupted Hermiones silence and happiness. "Ah... Miss Granger. I see you have already eaten! Well then, what are you waiting for? The dungeons... Now!" Said Snape.

Hermione stood and followed Snape out of the doors. Typical he would show up and ruin her happy morning. Right outside the doors in the corridor was the trio. She looked down to the ground, hoping they wouldn't see her. She looked at Snapes shoes, following his lead so she wouldn't fall.

She looked up. They hadn't seen her yet.

'Perhaps this is one of my better days... Almost past them without them noticing me,' she thought happily. But after sun comes darkness and Hermiones happiness was once again over before it had really begun.

She stopped when she saw where Snape was leading. Snapes shoes walked over to the Slytherin trio.

"Boys... Why aren't you at breakfast?" asked Snape the boys. They smiled an innocent smile at him, like they were completely angels and not the devils Hermione knew.

"Well hello Professor Snape. How are you today? Good I hope," answered Potter and smirked. The boys stood with a rather stiff back and heads high like they always did whenever a Professor or someone important was nearby. Which meant that when Hermione was around they were more relaxed and acting more 'superior' like the girl in the hallway did. They had severally times said and 'showed' her that they didn't see her like an equal. She was, after all, by their opinions, just a mudblood who didn't deserve to live.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his answer. 'God! How stupid can Snape be if he believe those morons actually respects and cares about him,' she thought.

"Well Professor. We were just heading to breakfast. Care to join us?" Asked Weasley and smiled, in Hermione's opinion, a disgusting and hideous smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but as you can see, Miss Granger has to serve her detention now. So I must say no," said Snape while he made a gesture towards Hermione. This made the boys notices her.

Hermione noticed their smirk and then she realized, 'Oh no! Now they know that I will be in detention and then they will probably be somewhere around when I'm finished... FUCK!'

Malfoy smirked at her and now she was so angry that she forgot to be tactful and nice, so she sneered at him, which caused him to stop smirking. He looked at her, catching her eyes and held them there for the longest time ever. 'His eyes look almost like silver... I never noticed! It kind of... Suits him... Oh no! Did I just think that Malfoy has pretty eyes?' She thought and shivered at the mere thought. Then he started to smile but the smile turned into a new smirk.

Snape waved the boys away. She looked at Malfoys back. 'Did he almost smile a real smile to me? Spooky!' She thought and followed Snape down the grey and cold stairs towards the dungeons.

They walked in silence. Once in a while Snape would look over his shoulder to see if she was still there. His icy glance made Hermione walk faster so he didn't have an excuse to say something. She tried to think of something else than her detention, but with no use. It was hard to think of something else with him walking right in front of her with fast steeps she had to follow.

Snape stopped right outside the door to the potion classroom. He opened the heavy door and waited for her to walk in first.

'Well... So there is a gentleman hidden inside of him, eh?' She thought but didn't say anything.

She walked inside and stood up in front of his desk and waited for his instructions. She heard the door close but she didn't hear any steps. She turned around and found the classroom empty except for herself. She looked around the classroom confused.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself while she scanned the room. It was slightly dark and cold and really impersonal. The only light was from a small window right under the ceiling. It was so small that she had to get closer to see if it was actually a real window or an illusion. It turned out to be a small window with no glass in it.

'That must be why it is so cold here... It has no glass in it,' she thought and tried to hold back a shiver. The morning breeze was even colder than the afternoon breeze was, so when she breathed out she could see her breath forming like a tiny smoke stack.

She turned her attention back to the front desk and saw a paper lying in the midst of the desk. She walked closer and saw that the paper was indeed to her. She picked it up and silently read the paper out loud:

"Miss Granger! You are here to serve your detention and will be here until you are finished with your assignment. I will not be here to supervise and check on you because I have more important places to be. Your assignment is to clean all the desks and the floor. You may use your wand on the floor but NOT on the desks. It will cost you another detention if you do so! You may leave when you are finished. Oh yes... The door is locked and will not open before you are completely finished – Professor Snape."

'Well... That was just... Peachy!' she thought and smiled a fake smile to the wall.

'What shall I use to cleaned the desks?' She thought and on cue some cleanings stuff appeared in front of her at the desk. She picked one of the bottles up and looked at the blue liquid. There were no sign on the bottles to tell her what it was, so she did what she had to do and opened the bottle to smell it.

It smelled strong and she quickly removed the bottle from her sight and closed the bottle again. The next bottle smelled like flowers... Like tulips... Or roses. Then there were a bucket with water and a piece of soap.

She picked up a wet rag and added some soap on it. She picked a random table and started to wash it off. It was hard work because there were many different spots on the table, like burn marks, old potions and old ingredients. She scrubbed and scrubbed so hard she could and after ten minutes of scrubbing she could finally see a result. A small white spot was now added to the brown- blackish table.

"Great! Then I just have to get the rest of this table plus twenty or so more tables cleaned, and then the floor... Just great," she muttered under her breath. She continued to clean the tables, because giving up was not something she did. She would continue until she was completely finish and she was sure Snape would be satisfied.

After eleven more tables she was so exhausted that she could barely scrub anymore. 'Okay, only one, two, three, four, five, six... only ten more tables and the floor,' she thought while she counted the 'needing' tables.

She continued to scrub the tables and finally after have been in the dungeons for perhaps four or five hours she was finished with the tables and only had to do the floor, which she could use her wand to.

She grabbed her wand from her pocket and said the spell, "Lavatum." The floor cleaned it self magically piece by piece until the floor was as white as a stone floor could be. She scanned the room for anything she might have forgotten to clean, but it appeared that she was completely finished.

She took a steep towards the door and heard the 'click'. The door was now open, so she quickly gathered her stuff and left the room. Even though it was warm and fully daylight outside, the corridor was dark and cold and she felt very alone right now.

"Are you going somewhere?" Asked a voice. Hermione jumped when she heard it, because she was so sure she was alone in the corridor. She looked around to see where the person was.

"Where are you? Who are you?" She asked and continued to look around. She couldn't see anybody, only her own shadow.

**AN:** So... What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know smiles... Thanks!

Oh yeah... 'Lavatum' is Latin and means, 'To Wash.'

And thanks to Lady Coia for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	5. One Bird, Two Birds

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione was their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. I love to receive your wonderful reviews!

Concordia Cadence: I have finally updated my story, and I really hope you'll like this chapter as well. After that happy dance, it would be embarrassing to let you down, now wouldn't it? Oh well, I hope you'll like this chapter and now you just have to see who the person is. If I'm now mistaken I believe you think it is Draco Malfoy, right? Well, read chapter and find out! Thanks:D

Syaoronsangel: Finally! Chapter five is ready! I had a tiny writers block once again, but I hope you'll like this chapter. And that you are still interesting in reading my story, because I do know that it has been a while since I updated last time. Enjoy, and review again... Please! Thanks!

Eve Granger: Thanks Eve! I'm glad you like the way I write. R/R please! Thanks!

Jessi: About my last chapter, you said: Spectacular! Spooky! Hilarious! I just want to say THANKS! I really appreciate that. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. And please, R/R! I love to read your reviews:D

Hermie4sev: I know this isn't a long chapter; it's not even the same length as chapter 4. But I do hope you'll like it all the same. Thanks for your reviews!

Scholcomp25: Well here you go! Chapter five is ready! I hope you'll find this chapter just as interesting as the other ones. Thanks!

Hotaru420: Here is chapter five. I hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks for your reviews! R/R, please:D

Kassho: Well, I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Thanks!

Tanith Devika: Here is chapter five! R/R, please!

Mara: I'm trying my best to update ASAP, but I'm stuck in my writer's block! Enjoy! Thanks! R/R, please!

dracosbabigirl: Thanks!

Angel+Devilme: Thanks! R/R, please!

Hufflepuff Student8: Thanks! I'm glad you love my story! I'm trying my best to make a lot of details, but it is harder than I thought it would be! Please R/R! Thanks again! I love that you love my story:D

Blu Suga: Thanks! Well, here you go! Chapter five is ready!

Someone: Draco you say, eh? Well, you just have to read and find out! Thanks! R/R, please!

Terri: Chapter five is finally ready! Enjoy!

Jez: Thanks! Enjoy:D

Bec: I'm glad you like my idea (plot)! Enjoy!

Littlered: Well then, if you read this chapter, then you'll find out who it is in the hallway!

Chillkroete: Here is your update! Enjoy, and please R/R!

Sofie: Hey Sofie! Thanks for your review! Nu går jeg lige over I dansk igen. Jeg er glad for at andre fra DK gider at læse min historie. Tak for dit review!

dangelu881: I wouldn't dream of just forgetting about my story! I'm glad you liked chapter four! R/R, please! Enjoy!

Alexia: Well, I do my best to updating ASAP. Please R/R! Enjoy!

ThisDamnedAngel: Thanks!

BlackStarAmanda: Well Amanda! Here you go! Chapter five is ready! Thanks!

Amanda: Thanks!

Kelli Granger: I'm glad you liked it! R/R, please! Enjoy!

I'll never tell: I'll think about it. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! If you have any more ideas to my story, then please let me know! Oh, and now I'm add it. I'm glad you'll keep on sending reviews until I updates, because then I have someone to do it for! Thanks! R/R, please!

Callista Moon: Hej søde! Tak for dit review! Glæder mig at du kunne lide det! R/R, så er du sød!

Claferia: I do my best to make the chapters longer. So I know I have to disappoint you this time. This chapter is shorter than chapter four was! Anyway, R/R! Thanks!

Katy: Thanks!

kneecole: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Kra Malfoy: Brilliant you say, eh? Well thanks! I don't think anybody has ever call one of my stories brilliants before! Thanks! R/R, please!

Kanami: Thanks! I didn't like the idea where they becomes evil, so I just thought it would be more realistic to make them evil from the beginning. I'm glad you like it! R/R, please! Thanks!

Peachy334: Hi! Thanks! Here is your update! I hope you'll like this chapter.

THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS: Hello. Thanks for your reviews. Yeah, I know a bit Latin. I have had Latin for about 5 months in school now, but I'm not that good at it. I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Chapter 5 – One Bird, Two Birds**

"Show your self, right this instance! Or else!" said Hermione with a clear voice so the person who obviously was playing 'hide and seek' could hear her perfectly.

"Or else what? Please enlighten me. What are you going to do to me if I don't?" said the person with a teasing and annoying voice.

"Well I will... I will..." started Hermione, but she was quickly cut off by the other person.

"That's what I thought. You don't have the guts to do something about it. You are nothing but an ugly mudblood who doesn't know her real place... yet! But don't worry, me and my buddies will help you with that," said the person. Hermione could now hear that the voice wasn't a male, but a woman or to be more precise, a girl.

She looked at the dark corner, waiting for somebody to show them self. And suddenly the person started to walk forward towards Hermione.

'Oh my God! I should have known it would be someone like Pansy!' thought Hermione while the person slowly became the figure of Pansy Parkinson, also known as Pansy Pig face or better yet, Pansy Parkin-slut. She was the Queen of Slytherin, many thought.

"Oh, and by the way," said Pansy when she was so close to Hermione, that she could actually smell her disgusting breath, "Stay away from Draco. He's mine. Got it?"

"Fine by me! But you might want to tell him that too, because it is him that is following me and NOT the other way around... got it?" yelled Hermione with much anger. It actually felt great to let it out. The last couple of days she had been frightened and scared, but after hearing what Pansy just said, the anger started to take over her fear.

She waited for Pansy to make a come back. But that was clearly something Pansy was not able to do. After Hermione had said that to her, her face had become a bit pale.

"What do you mean? Clearly it is YOU that is coming on to Draco and not him to you! Why would he want a mudblood when he could get me?" asked Pansy with a somewhat nervous voice.

Before Hermione could answer the other girl's question, The Slytherin girl turned around and walked quickly down the corridor, disappearing into the shadows once again.

"Well that was... odd. That girl is a total freak!" said Hermione out loud to herself.

She continued down the corridor, and finally reached the stairs, so she could get out of the Slytherin territory.

'Finally,' she thought and took the last step of the stairs and found herself now standing in the hall. It was way past lunch, but she really didn't mind. She wasn't all that hungry.

She decided to go for a walk outside, in the nice sunny weather. 'I do believe it is time to visit my private spot once again,' she thought and smiled of the mere thought of the perfect place she had found three years ago.

She opened the main doors and walked outside in the sun. It was a bit cold, comparing to the first day back of the year, where it was so hot that she felt like she was melting. And that was only three or four weeks ago.

She looked at the sky and couldn't help but thinking how wonderful life would be if the Slytherin trio didn't exist. Nobody to bug her, or make fun of her, wouldn't that just be paradise?

She walked slowly toward her spot. There weren't that many outside in this great but cold weather. A few kids from first or second year were running around and playing games she had never played before. Or... actually, that was not completely true. Six or seven kids were playing 'hide and seek', which she had just 'played' with Pansy.

'Why can't Pansy understand that I don't want Malfoy?' thought Hermione, while she walked the rest of the way to her private place.

'And if I did want him, it would be none of her business! But I don't want him! The thought is outrageous! A pureblood and a 'mudblood' together would not be accepted... But anyway, I don't want him. Why would I? Okay, so he has a great body, amazing silver eyes, perfect silver hair, he's not totally lost when it comes to school works... But I don't want him! He's mean and a Slytherin for god's sake! It would never work,' thought Hermione, trying to convince herself that she didn't want Malfoy.

She turned her attention back to the younger kids. So very young and happy, running around like nothing else mattered to them. She tried to think about something else. 'Think about the wonderful weather, that will cheer you up 'Mione.'

It was indeed a beautiful Sunday. A day you ought to spend with all of your friends. Well, even a good book would be nice. But no... that was not what she wanted to do right now. All she wanted was to lay in the green grass on a carpet and just listen to all the voices and noise and take in the intoxicating smell that lay around Hogwarts.

She finally reached her goal. Her private place, her special place.

The surroundings were beautiful. It was open, but still hidden from everybody who didn't know about it. It was quiet, but you could still hear everything that went on nearby. It was breathtaking. It was gorgeous. It was perfect!

She stood beside the bench. An old green bench, which looked like it had been there for many years, or even centuries. She loved the bench. It had some interesting smells. She could study it for hours, and all the carved letters that you almost couldn't see. It looked like the ones who had imprinted the letters were afraid of people would find out or something like that.

But right now the bench wasn't what took her attention. Right now it was something else.

It was a small bird. So young, free and without problems, it was. If only she could fly like a bird. She spread out her arms, not caring if anybody saw her or what he or she would think of her. Why should she? Nobody was here. This was her place. Right now she felt like that bird. Right now it was she and not the bird that was flying. She was the one without problems.

Then suddenly she felt somebody else present and opened her eyes to see whom it was. That kid again. Seamus Finnigan.

'What does he want now,' she thought and couldn't help but notice how shy he looked, and handsome, and... and sweet.

'Wait... How did he know about this place?' she thought and looked at him, waiting for the answer.

He didn't say anything. Just looked at her.

"How did you know about this place? I thought I was the only one who knew," she asked him, when she got impatient.

She waited for him to say something to answer her, but he didn't. He just looked at her. 'Weird kid,' she thought and looked away from his gaze.

She looked at the bird again, but it wasn't alone anymore. Another bird was now flying with it. She didn't needed to look at Finnigan to know that he was still there. She could feel his presence. After being 'alone' for so many years, another person wasn't that easy to just ignore.

What did he really want? He never did tell her in the great hall.

"Is there something I can help you with," she asked him without turning towards the boy. No need to. He was still there. She could hear him breathing.

"Well... I... I just wanted to know..." he stuttered. He was obviously nervous. She didn't need to hear the rest. She knew what he wanted.

"Which subject do you need help with?" She asked him again. Homework. That was the reason. It was always the reason.

The two birds was now sitting in a tree so close together that she almost couldn't tell if there were one or two birds.

"Well... it's potions," said Seamus so fast that she nearly missed it. What was it with boys and homework? Why were they always afraid of asking for help? Why did they always ask her, when they clearly didn't wanted her company?

"Will you help me?" asked Finnigan after a couple of minutes.

She looked at him. 'To help or not to help, that is the question. Why should I help him? I don't know him that well. But then again, maybe I will get to know him better, if I help him. Yeah, I will help him, or at least give him a chance, I hate guys who doesn't take school work seriously.'

"Okay, I will help you. But the first time you don't show up, without letting me know, I won't help you anymore!"

Seamus face turned from a worried look into a huge smile.

"Thank you so much!" Said Finnigan and walked forward as to hug her. But he never did.

"Eh... The first lesson will be tomorrow after dinner. Meet me in the library at... why don't we say at 7:30? That will give us enough time to eat and plenty of time to work afterwards before the curfew."

"Yeah, 7:30 it's totally okay with me. What shall I bring? Just the Potion book?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, just the book, the rest we can find at the library," said Hermione while nodding to Finnigan, to tell him that it was okay with just the book.

"Thanks Granger... Eh, Hermione... Thanks!" he said, and Hermione could see that he was blushing.

"You're welcome Seamus, now go, I will see you tomorrow," said Hermione while she ushered him out of her place.

When he was gone, she couldn't hold back what she was thinking. "Boys! Totally freaks! Every single one of them!" and then she lay down in the green grass and smiled. 'Well, even though they are all freaks, some of them is sure handsome,' she thought thinking about Finnigan and Malfoy.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? I know that it has been awhile since my last update, but I'm stuck on this stupid writers-block! Any ideas for the story would be appreciated. I may not use them, but they could give me something to work after. Oh well, I hope you liked this chapter. And don't forget to review! Thanks!

And thanks to Lady Coia for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	6. Dreams and DADA

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** I know it has been a long time since I updated last. Sorry about that! I will do my best to update faster next time! Oh yeah, I have gotten more betas to this story: Cleo, Lizzy and Mara (I still have Lady Coia!).

Then I wanna say thanks to all of my wonderful reviewer, who reviewed chapter 5: scholcomp25, The elven princess, Tanith Rhiannon Devika, hotaru420, LittleFallenAngel1028, riley, Miss.Hermione.G-Malfoy, Mara, Eve Granger, I'll never tell, Callista Moon, Kelli Granger, Zirconiatheblue, Draco Lover3, katkit, Syaoronsangel, Hufflepuff Student8 and dracolegolaslvr87

Special note to:

I'll never tell; Wee... You got to read it on your birthday? Well, congrats! I hope you had a nice day, and that you'll like this chapter!

Syaoronsangel; Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out, eh? Smiles I must admit that I hadn't really thought of that, but you gave me an idea, so I might use that... Enjoy! R/R, please!

**Chapter 6 – Dreams and DADA**

"So," said Parvati, "How did your date with Potter go by the way? Any dirty details Lavender? You didn't come back until late this morning." She grinned at the dark haired witch, who stood in the bathroom putting on her makeup before dinner.

Lavender smirked at this comment. She added some mascara and combed her hair for what seem to Hermione, the 100th time in thirty minutes.

Hermione followed this conversation between Parvati and Lavender. She was waiting for the answer to the question. Not that she was a part of this conversation, but she was there and whenever Lavender and Parvati talked it was hard not to listen.

They had experienced so much, those two girls.

"Oh well, let's just say that he knows how to turn me on," said Lavender and grinned, which caused both Parvati and Hermione to gasp.

"Oh my God. Did you, you know, do it?" Asked Parvati the question Hermione wanted to know, as if their minds were one instead of two, right now.

"Of course not! I'm not a slut, you know! We only kissed," the last part was quickly replaced by a smirk, "But I'm telling you. Boy can he kiss!" It was said with so much enthusiasm that Hermione couldn't hold back a moan; it made her think about the kisses Draco had given her. Not that she specifically had wanted him to do it in the first place. He had been rough and definitely not a gentleman when he had kissed her. She remembered her sore lips.

Lavender and Parvati turned around and looked at her. "Sorry Hermione, did you say something?" asked Parvati smugly.

"What? Oh, no I didn't say anything. I'm just tired," she said trying to cover up from the mistake she had just made. 'Why did I have to make that sound? Stupid Mione!'

"Weird. I could have sworn I heard a noise. A moan or something like that," said Lavender and looked at Hermione with a sly look.

The two girls were now finished with the dressing and makeup and walked to the door. They looked at each other, then Parvati asked: "Are you joining us or will you be down later?"

What? Joining? Who? Me?

"Time to get up" – "Time to get up"

Hermione bashed her hand down on the wizard alarm clock; she had bought in a shop in Diagon Alley last year. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, soft murmurs could be heard in the sixth year's girls' dorm room. Feet were walking on the soft carpet. They jumped whenever they touched the cold floor instead of the warm carpet.

'What a dream,' she thought and felt sad that it was only a dream. She should have known better, than to think this was real. 'Well, welcome back to reality Mione. Reality is that place where you have no friends! Remember?

She walked over to her closet to find her clothes for the day.

'Whatever shall I wear today,' she thought and turned her attention towards the dorm window, 'the weather seems nice enough.'

She pulled out her grey skirt and her white blouse. The uniform everybody wore, and still, on somebody it seemed to be perfect and on others, like her, it just seemed wrong. Her figure was okay, but she had a tendency to buy her clothes bigger than necessary. Why did she do that?

She never was a big fan of people shoving off their figure. It seemed wrong, and why do it? Just so you would be more popular? Get noticed by boys? Have friends?

"Argh," was the only thing she could come up with. She knew her mind was playing a trick on her. Since when did she care about popularity? What good did it, to have boys notice you, when you where dumb as a door? Did you life really get better, by having friends that would send your looks behind your back, or you sending the same looks behind their backs? She had seen them. She always noticed what happened, when other people didn't.

She buttoned her shirt. Looked in the mirror and saw something she hadn't seen for a long time. It was like the mirror was replaying that part of her life, when she was little. The part where she had friends was happy and didn't care about school.

Okay, so it was when she was five or something like that. Pre-school. It was perhaps some of her best years. She smiled at the image of three girls playing with dolls. They didn't argue, just played along. They smiled, they laughed, and they were best friends.

Sentimentality got the best of her, and a lonesome tear craved the corner of her right eye. She tried to think of something else so she turned her attention away from the mirror and saw Lavender and Parvati smiling and laughing.

They were talking about the Slytherin trio. It was so obvious that they were almost in love with those hateful boys.

She combed her hair trying to make it less fussy, but with no luck.

"... Yeah, and Potter did promise me that they would have a small gathering for just us on Friday after dinner. I really do hope he will keep this promise. You and Weasley are of course coming to, but it's more Malfoy that's the problem. He has something going on..." Said Lavender but was cut of by Parvati gasping.

"You are kidding, right?" she asked with disbelieving eyes.

"No, I'm not kidding. It turns out that Malfoy do fancy someone," added Lavender.

Hermione tried to listen without looking too obvious. Malfoy? Liking someone?

"No, not that! That they will have a gathering for us on Friday," answered Parvati with a sparkle in her eye. She looked more than thrilled. She clapped her hands twice while saying, "Yes! Finally!"

Hermione couldn't see anything good about that, but it sure looked like it was something good, by the looks Parvati and Lavender shared.

She looked at her clock, it was time to go down, lessons would start soon, and she needed some breakfast, before DADA would start.

Suddenly the room was silenced, she looked towards the other girls and found them whispering.

'Weird! They always speak so loud, so everybody can hear them,' she thought but shrugged it of, thinking that it was probably nothing.

She noticed them looking at her and felt suddenly very uncomfortable. She quickly took her wand and laid it in her pocket, then gathered all of her books and left quickly. She walked into someone down in the common room. She dropped a book and reached down to pick it up, but before she reached it she saw a hand taking it.

She came eye to eye with Finnigan.

"I believe you drop this," he said smiling handing the book over. She couldn't help but blush. She felt clumsy. And then again, something about him made her feel younger (although she was only sixteen), and his voice was enough to make her heart skip a beat. Was this normal?

Then he spoke again, but his voice seemed so far away. She could see his lips moving, saying something, but she couldn't quiet understand it. She tried to concentrate on what he was saying, and finally managed to do so.

"... Okay?"

She looked at him, what did he mean with okay?

"Huh?" was all she could say. She was really confused now.

"I asked if I had hurt you, or if you were okay?" He repeated his word to her, and she had to let them sink, before she realised what he was talking about.

"Oh, no I'm okay. You didn't hurt me. My own fault!" she said, trying not to blush about how stupid she had been and probably looked.

"So," he started to speak in a low voice, almost whispering. "Are we still on tonight, after dinner?"

She nodded. Then she saw Parvati and Lavender walking down the stairs, and quickly said goodbye and fled out of the common room, destination the Great Hall.

She walked past the portraits and paintings quickly, not taking the risk of be spoken to by them. Last time that happened, a portrait with an old witch, Raswient, or something like that – she couldn't quite remember, had talked so long that she had missed lunch and almost the whole first hour of potion, which of course gave her a detention with Snape.

Spending a whole afternoon with cleaning cauldrons was not something she preferred to happen again.

She could see that some of the portraits longed to talk with her, and some of them even did so, but she acted like she hadn't heard them. She could hear the murmurs. "Rude girl", "How rude!", "Disrespectful young lady!" And the comments just kept coming.

She reached the hall and walked inside and took her seat. She wasn't that hungry so she filled her plate with some fruit, and ate them slowly. The grapes were delicious, quite tasty and just what she felt like she needed. Then she drank a glass of pumpkin juice, feeling the cold liquid running down her throat.

She was about to pour a new glass of pumpkin juice when the famous three walked in with Parvati and Lavender right after them.

'Looks like puppies,' she thought and giggled at the thought. She followed the smirking boys with her eyes, under her eyelashes so she wouldn't look too obvious about it.

But as soon as she laid her eyes on Malfoy, he looked up and smirked. He had seen her looking at him. She didn't know what to do, so she just stared at him.

After almost four whole minutes of staring, her eyes became watery and she needed to blink. So she looked away. Finished her breakfast and walked out of the door, towards the DADA classroom.

She had nearly twenty-five minutes before class would start, so she took her time and walked slowly, full knowing nothing would happen, because the trio had almost walked in when she had a few minutes after walked out.

She wandered down the empty corridor, hoping that she would come through the day without being harassed by the trio.

She walked inside the classroom and saw the DADA professor sitting in the chair, with the foot on the table. He hadn't seen her yet, because he sat with his eyes closed. She liked this teacher. Professor Fletcher was so enthusiastic, and that was no matter which subject. But you could always see in his eyes if he liked a subject. Then he would get a sparkle in his eyes every time he spoke about it.

"Good morning Professor," said Hermione and smiled at the jumpy Professor. He had indeed slumbered in the chair.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Miss Granger," he finally said when he had rubbed his eyes a few time and added his glasses. He stretched his arms up and yawned.

She sat down in the front of the class and was about to take out her books when the Professor spoke to her again.

"Miss Granger. I'm sorry, but I need you to do something for me," he started and when she nodded and stood he continued. "Could you go down to Professor Hagrid and ask if he is ready and if we can come down in thirty minutes?"

She nodded and took her school bag up from the floor. She was about to leave with it, when the Professor spoke again.

"Why don't you just leave your bag at my desk? Then you wouldn't have to carry that heavy bag around the whole school. It would be much faster that way," he smiled.

She walked up to his table and laid her bag down. "You are right Professor," then she smiled and walked out of the classroom. She almost walked into that kid Longbottom but managed not to fall.

"Sorry," she said and continued to walk.

Five minutes after she reached Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door, but heard no answer. After a few knock later, she decided to shout his name and then he would probably hear it.

"HAGRID," she shouted as loud as she could, and she was right. He heard her.

"Well 'ello 'Mione. How are yah?" he asked and smiled.

"Hey Hagrid. Professor Fletcher has sent me. He was wondering if everything is ready so we could come down in about thirty minutes. Is it?"

"Yeah, I 'hink it's ready. You just tell the Professor to come. Okay, 'Mione?"

"Okay Hagrid, then I will see you in a bit again." She walked quickly over to him and hugged him. He was one of her friends, and had been since first year when she had no one to turn to, whenever she was sad. So she had come a few times to his hut, when she felt like she needed a shoulder to cry on. But only cry! She never told him why she cried and he never asked why she did. It was like he knew that she didn't want to talk about it.

She walked back towards the castle slowly, when she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to hurry because the Professor was waiting.

She walked up the stairs taking two steps at the time, and finally reached the classroom. She knocked once before she opened the door and walked to the Professor's table. He looked at her, waiting for her to say what Hagrid had told her.

"Everything is set Professor. You can come whenever you feel like it."

She took her bag from the table and turned around to find a free place. Longbottom and another boy who she couldn't remember the name of, had taking her normal seat, and the only seat left was beside... Beside Malfoy!

She took a deep breath and walked down the rows and sat beside Malfoy. She looked down at the table trying not to let him see how vulnerable she was and how she felt right now. She was sitting among the snakes, between the Slytherins. With Malfoy beside her, Potter and Weasley in front of her, Zabini and Parkinson behind her, Crabbe and Goyle on the table on her left, there was no where to go.

She was trapped.

"Fancy seeing you here," mocked Malfoy.

She ignored him. A respond is what he was fishing for. Perhaps she could end in a detention or something like that.

'I will NOT,' yelled her mind. She was tired of this game. She was tired of playing cat chasing after mouse.

Then something happened. She felt his hand on her leg, caressing her right thigh. She looked at him stunned. He smirked at her, and then turned his attention back to the Professor. But he didn't stop with it. He kept going on and she felt him going higher and higher.

'Oh my God,' she thought and tried to pay attention in the teaching, but found it harder and harder. His hand had now reached her skirt. She quickly removed his hand, and she felt his eyes at her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Then he whispered something she could barely hear, but she heard it nevertheless.

"Now. Be. A. Good. Girl. And. Don't. Remove. My. Hand. Again," he hissed and she tried not to whimper. "Put your hands on the table and don't move them unless I say you may, got it? I assure you, that you don't want to find out what will happen if you don't!"

She nodded and laid her hands on the table. She really hoped Professor Fletcher would see that something was going on at her table.

She heard the other Slytherins snicker, and wondered why they did it. Then she saw the Professor walk out of the door with the 3 first rows. She tried to stand, but never got the chance to do so, because Malfoy held her down with his hand on her thigh.

"You are not going anywhere. It was only the three first rows. We have to wait here until Fletcher will come back in... Oh what do you think... Ten minutes? Think of all the things we could do in ten minutes," he smirked.

He caressed her thigh again, going under the skirt. She sat still, not moving, afraid of what he would do. She kept a moan back. Wow, he sure had some skilled fingers. He hadn't done much to her, and yet she found that her breathing became quicker and she blushed.

"You like that, huh? I should have known. You little mudblood whore," said Malfoy.

He reached the hem of her panties, and was about to go beneath it, when the door opened again. It was the Professor.

"Will the rest of you follow me please," he said and looked at Hermione. She had never been happier to see a Professor before in her life.

She stood and fixed her skirt, took her bag and started to walk. Then she stopped and looked down at Malfoy, who was still sting in his seat, not bothering to do what the Professor said. Just like the rest of the Slytherins.

Then she said, just so Malfoy could hear it. "I may be a muggle born but I'm not a whore. The only whore here is you..." And then she smirked. This felt so good to say. And the dumb stuck look at his face was even better.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!

And thanks to my betas: Lady Coia and Cleo for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	7. The Extraordinary One

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers: Zirconiatheblue, Riley26, No one... just a fan, anonymous, Forever Broken, Syaoronsangel, Alice, xAmericanxSunsetx, I'll never tell, Saiyachick, hotaru420, oreo69not96, magicrules, Teresa, Eve Granger, MaHettie, Arwen, Merenwen Luinwel, Katja, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, VannahMalfoy, chris-black, Eryn, snapes gryffindor goddess, Who cares what my name is, Sabrina and finally Snowie.

Special note to:

Arwen: I'm sorry that I can't IM you when I update, because I don't have AIM. Do you have MSN or ICQ?

Sabrina: Thanks darling. I'm glad you liked it. I'm looking forward to read your story :)

**Chapter 7 – The Extraordinary One**

Tuesday morning. Hermione was sitting by the table in the great hall. She was feeling a bit sad. She couldn't forget how her lesson with Finnigan had turned out.

Flashback

It had started out with Finnigan coming to the library almost twenty minutes later than they had arranged.

She was about to say that she didn't want to be held like a fool, when the famous trio walked in right after him. She looked at Finnigan and noticed that he didn't even looked at her directions. He walked right pass her, with Potter's arm around his shoulder like they were best friends.

She could feel her face turning a bit red of embarrassment and anger. And worst of it was, that she could feel that her eyes started to water, and she quickly wiped the tears away so no one would notice.

She could hear the boys chat nearby. Probably at a table a few meters away. It was like they wanted her to hear how fun they had it. Like they knew that she was waiting for Finnigan.

She was about to stand and gather her books when Pansy Parkinson walked by sending Hermione an angry and sort of disgusting look. Millicent Bulstrode, another ugly girl if you ask Hermione, was following Parkinson like if she was a puppy.

Hermione received the same look from Bulstrode.

"Draco darling, I have been looking all over for you. I must admit I'm surprised to see you here in the..."

Then came the voice of Millicent Bulstrode, "Library... Pansy... It's called the bloody library."

Hermione smirked at this comment. It was so obvious that Bulstrode just made a comment on how stupid Parkinson was.

"Well, the library..." Said Parkinson and it was easy to tell that she had also understood Bulstrodes evil comment. Pansy gave Millicent a look that made her blush.

"Well Pansy. We were just walking down the corridor when we met Seamus here. He was going to library and we decided to follow and check the place out. But it appears that our friend here has forgotten what he was going to the library for. Because he has yet to get the book he must have been looking for," said a drawling voice that belonged to Malfoy.

"Uh... I was looking for a Potions book. I, eh... I'm not that good at Potions," said Finnigan quickly.

"Well, you could have just asked me. I have a lot of great Potions books and so does Malfoy," said Weasley and snickered. Then he continued, "Why don't we go and get them now? Come on!"

Hermione saw them walking by her again. Parkinson in front with Bulstrode and then came Finnigan who walked between Potter and Weasley. Malfoy was the last to walk by. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

She felt like everything stood still. Her heart now beating faster than she ever thought was possible.

'This is Malfoy! The idiot that was, and still is mean to you! The jerk that thinks you was better off death!'

Then he smirked at her. He looked the way his friends had just walked and then back at her.

Malfoy walked closer to her, and she tried to look calm. Like if his being didn't bother her. Like he wasn't there at all.

'Calm, be calm. Oh no, he is coming closer. What shall I do? Okay Mione, just pretend that you are reading something interesting!'

She looked down in the book in front of her and looked at the lines. But nothing made sense right now. Not one sentence made sense. Not even one word made sense.

He placed his right hand on the table and his left on the chair. His breathing coming closer, so close that she could feel his hot breath and smell it, which by the way smelled like peppermint, so fresh and sweet.

"Hello mudblood," he said with the same drawling voice as before.

"Go away Malfoy! I don't have time to 'chat' right now! I'm reading, can't you see that or are you completely blind?" She snapped and hoped that he would walk away.

He chuckled and leaned closer. His mouth was so close it nearly touched her earlobe.

"Well mudblood. I must say that you are really extraordinary if you can read a book on its head. You must be so talented or is it because you just pretend to read. I must admit that I think the last is the most correct," he whispered.

He reached up with his left hand, leaving the chair and placed a lose strand behind her ear. He gently caressed her throat and continued down her back. He stopped moving his hand when it was just at the middle of her back.

Then he suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind a big bookshelf. It came so sudden, that she gave a tiny yelp.

"So mudblood. You really think you are funny, eh? I told you not to remove my hand but you did and now you'll suffer the consequence!" he hissed.

She whimpered. His grab on her wrist was so tight and it hurt so much.

End of Flashback

She looked down at her wrist. It was still swollen and red.

She had always feared Malfoy, but right now she was 'scared to hell' of him. The look in his eyes when he had pointed his wand at her heart, the evil look he gave her when he was about to say an unforgivable curse at her.

Thank God madam Pince decided to show up at that exact moment.

The librarian had yelled at him, for pointing a wand at another student. But as usually he never got a detention. He had laughed and apologized to Madam Pince but not to her. Then he had kissed her, Hermione the mudblood, on the cheek like if they were close.

She had been too shocked to do something. To yell at him, to tell Madam Pince that they weren't close at all, that he had indeed tried to curse her. But she had just stood. Too shocked to do anything.

She had just 'survived' an unforgivable. And she knew that Malfoy would come back. He always got his revenge. He never forgot a person and one day he would strike. Make his move and she would have the curse upon her.

She feared that she wasn't strong enough to survive a so strong curse like that. It was not for fun it was under the category 'unforgivable'.

She sighed. What should she do?

She saw that a lot of the students started to walk out of the hall. She had been sitting there longer than usual. She quickly drank what was left of her pumpkin juice and followed Lavender, Parvati, Neville and Seamus out of the doors, making sure they were close enough if something should happen.

Not that they probably would help her IF something did happen. But it was better to know that at least somebody would be able to testify against Malfoy in the wizard court, if she shouldn't be able to be there as well... Right?

Or at least she hoped Finnigan would.

They wandered through the castle, she a few feet behind the rest, and they were almost late. He, Finnigan, didn't turn to look at her one single time.

They quickly found a seat, Hermione alone again, and took out their textbooks.

Professor McGonagall was already sitting behind her desk, waiting for everybody to arrive and sitting on a seat. As always the Slytherins walked in about ten seconds before the class would start.

McGonagall gave them a stern look before she begun the lesson.

Fortunately, despise that this was another class with the Slytherins, Hermione had gotten herself a seat in the front of the class near to Professor McGonagall, and there were no Slytherins in a radius of two meters of her.

She smiled. Transfiguration was one of her better classes. She liked the Professor, even though McGonagall was known as the 'strict' teacher. Actually a lot of the kids had either grown fear or hate for this particular teacher. But not Hermione, she liked her.

Why did she like her when almost everybody didn't? Well... She had often wondered about it and one night, when she couldn't sleep, she had come to the conclusion that it was because the McGonagall was always fair, no matter which house you belonged to.

Compared to other Professors, like Snape for example, McGonagall was rather sweet. Yes, she could be very harsh and strict, but she could also be kind.

"Please open you books on chapter 4 in your Transfiguration book," said Professor McGonagall and looked around the classroom to see if everybody did as they were told.

"Okay. Today we will work on the 'Imitor' spell, which is used for? Does anybody know?" asked McGonagall. Hermione knew the answer, so she raised her hand. No body else did that.

"Yes Miss Granger," said the Professor and made a gesture with her hand as if saying that she should stand.

"The spell 'Imitor' means to 'pretend'. You have to say for example 'Imitor- book' and then the thing you pointed your wand at will turn into a book in five minutes, depending on how strong the spell is cast. If you want a special book, you have to keep your mind on a specific one. 'Imitor' is another version of the 'Polyjuice Potion', but it doesn't last that long," said Hermione and took a deep breath before she continued.

"The longest the spell has been cast were in 1837 by a witch that experimented with spells. She held the spell in nearly 72 hours, and she had turned her bed into a chair," said Hermione and took her seat again.

"Very good Miss Granger. I can see that you have read your homework. Will you please demonstrate the spell?" asked McGonagall.

Hermione rose again from her seat and heard a few mumbles coming from the Slytherins, 'Teachers Pet!' 'That Know-It-All-Mudblood' and a few other things she couldn't quiet hear.

"Please turn around Miss Granger, so the rest of the class can see when you demonstrate the spell. You have to turn this scarf into a book. Any kind you would like it to be," said McGonagall and handed her a purple scarf.

She took the scarf and held it in her hands. She felt everybody's eyes on her and tried not to blush.

"Imitor-Book," she said and flicked her wand towards the purple scarf.

The scarf immediately turned into 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen, one of her favourite authors.

The Professor clapped her hands a few times and smiled.

None of the students clapped or said anything. They were used to Hermione doing a great job, no flaws, nothing to criticise about the result.

She looked up and looked around the class. Malfoy caught her eyes and she couldn't look away. Sometimes it felt like he knew how to do a body-bind without raising his wand.

He smirked. She trembled. His gaze was so cold. No warmth or emotions were displayed in his eyes. When it came to smirking, smiling or laughing he had a special gift. He knew how to do all of those things without showing emotions in his eyes. He was the extraordinary one.

The rest of the time, the class was practicing the spell. A few had made it work, but a lot where still having problems. Like Neville Longbottom, just to take an example. Even though he was a Gryffindor, she still couldn't believe how dumb he could be sometimes.

'I mean, come on, how hard can a single spell be?' she thought while she looked at the boy. He was almost in tears, because McGonagall was standing beside him.

She looked down at her table, seeing different book covers that were sprawled all over the table. Then she looked at other people's stuff they had 'created'.

Hers was the only table with books, except for Malfoy. She tried to read the titles of his books, but soon gave up, because the distance was to big. She sighed.

The bell ringed and the students started to walk out of the door. She gathered all of the 'imitor' books and quickly said the spell pointing at all of the things, and imagined that they were back at their normal substance.

She smiled when she saw that all of her loving books became the same old pencil house, handkerchief, bracelet, ring and Charm book.

"Wow Miss Granger. That was really impressive. You are the first student that manages to fix that many things at once back to their normal substance. I'm really impressed," said Professor McGonagall and smiled at her.

"Thanks Professor," said Hermione and smiled at the elder witch.

She took all of her stuff and arranged them in her bag. The other students started to walk out, and she sighed again when she saw how they were joking and laughing.

She noticed Malfoy, Potter, Weasley and the rest of the Slytherins walk around the corner. Looking smug, like they always did. Lavender and Parvati soon followed them. They ran fast, trying to look smug too, but failed because Lavender ran directly into Finnigan, and she dropped her books.

'Probably trying to catch up with the trio,' thought Hermione and made a disguised face, like the mere thought were outrageous and horrible.

She heard Finnigan mutter something to Lavender, probably 'sorry' or something like that. She looked at him, following his move towards... Herself?

Yes, he was indeed walking her way. And it was definitely clear, because he smiled at her. Her!

"Hey Hermione," he said when he reached her. She looked at him. Blinked.

"Hi Seamus," she said quickly and immediately remembered what had happen last night. He had held her like a fool, by not showing up in time and then he had walked away with the Slytherin trio.

"Listen Hermione. I'm really, really, really sorry about last night. I was on my way, when Weasley suddenly grabbed my arms, asking were I was going," he said.

She looked at him. Blinked twice this time before he continued.

"And... I couldn't just say, that I... That I was going to library to see, well going to see, em... You... You know?" said Finnigan and looked at her, without remorse. His words had really hurt her. Couldn't he see it in her eyes?

"Of course. I get your point. Well then. Goodbye. I have somewhere to be now," she said and gave him an angry look.

"Hey Seamus! Come on!" yelled a voice, coming from the hall. It was Dean, Seamus best friend, a fellow Gryffindor.

"I'm coming," yelled Seamus back, "Well Hermione. I'll see you around, okay?" He patted her shoulder, like if everything was okay.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," mumbled Hermione and looked at the table.

Great. Tears were flaunted in her eyes again. Just Great!

She took her bag and swung it around her shoulder. Taking the library book, she was going to return, in her arms holding it tight and walked out of the classroom.

She could still feel the tears on her cheeks. Everything was a bit blurry when she walked, causing her to not see the person that suddenly stood there. She walked into the person, dropping her book and her bag on the floor.

She bended down to take them, but they were quickly taken by the other person, the one she had walked into. She looked up. Who was that? She could see some white hair, but the tears made her eyes blurry, so she couldn't really see whom it was.

"My God Granger. Look where you are going," said a drawling voice.

It was Malfoy again. She whimpered. Afraid of what his next move would be. She looked down and saw her things in his one hand. He almost seemed nice.

He grabbed her already swollen wrist and the pain made her cry. Before it was just silent tears, but now she cried out in pain. He loosened his grasp on her wrist, but still held her fast. Then he dragged her around the corner, into an empty classroom.

She was dragged all the way to a table and he placed her things on the floor and lifted her up, placing her on the table.

The cold air hit her wrist and she carefully laid it in her lap.

Cold hands swept away her tears and she slowly began to stop crying, afraid of the consequence if she continued.

The cold hands held her head, demanding her to look up. She tried to avoid his gaze, looking every else where than at him.

"Look at me!" hissed a demanding voice. Malfoy.

She felt like she had been put under the Imperius curse, because she couldn't do anything else than comply him in his wish.

'Perhaps he has some gifts, that makes him do magic without a wand?' she thought and looked up slowly. She first saw his mouth, smirking again. Then his nose, and slowly his eyes came into view and she stared into the silver- greyish eyes, not able to look away.

He leaned forward, so close, nearly touching her lips with his.

"You know... Hermione..." He said. Just the sound of her name on his lips, was so breathtaking, just the way he pronounced her name. She caught herself in smiling stupidly at him.

"You and me... We could be great together..." He said. She looked at him, what was he playing at?

"But unfortunately you are a Mudblood, a Gryffindor, a Know-It-All..." He stated all of this without blinking just once while he said it. She felt the tears again. She was just a Mudblood.

"I heard what he said. And you know what?" he asked. She simply shocked her head, not sure if she trusted her voice.

"Even though I only see you as a Mudblood. A Gryffindor. A Know-It-All, I got rather pissed. You see... I have taken a liking to you. And I always look after what's mine, or what's soon-too-be mine," he said smirking.

"Wh-hat... What do you mean?" she asked with a small voice. She felt her cheeks becoming redder with every second that went. He wanted her and she was going to be his?

"Oh... Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... I believe that you DO know what I mean. Don't play stupid with me!" he practical yelled and his eyes became angry. He sniggered.

She bent her head in defeat. She didn't know what to do. She didn't wanted to be a property of someone, especially if that someone was a Slytherin, if he was Malfoy.

'I won't let him win,' she thought.

He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue invading her mouth. She kissed back, but only slowly because she was trying to get him kiss her gently. It seemed as he knew what she was doing, and after a few seconds her wish was granted. This was the kiss she had dreamt about for so long.

He stopped. Looking into her eyes. She shuddered. That kiss was so great, she felt like if she was on fire.

But her 'fire' was soon put out, when he suddenly spoke again.

"See Mudblood. I knew you wanted me..." He gave her his famous smirk and turned around. He walked out of the door. Stopped and looked back at her, grinned, then he walked out.

She sat still. She could still hear his last words 'I knew you wanted me...', those words continued to play in her mind.

'Hell no!' she thought. 'I will never give into Malfoy. This was the last time. I will fight him, and I will never be a property of Malfoy. I would rather die! Although... His kiss was really great... No! I will not let him win!' she thought and a small smirk formed on her lips.

'Or perhaps I could use this as an advantage?' she thought, her smirk becoming wider.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I will try to work fast on the chapter 8, but it's harder to do, now when I also have 'Understanding' which I adopted from snapes gryffindor goddess. But I will do my best.

Oh yeah... Only leave your email address (if you don't have a profile on if you want to receive an update-mail, every time I update. I think that is all. Review!

And thanks to my betas: Lady Coia and Cleo for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	8. Hogsmeade

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** Here is chapter 8. It hasn't really been checked for grammar or spelling flaws, because I'm still waiting for my betas to send back some feedback. You'll just have to settle with this chapter without the corrections right now, and as soon as one of my betas send back the chapters with the corrections I'll replace this chapter (still the same chapter, just with some corrections).

Thanks to my reviewers: Savage-Lilly, Snowie, VannahMalfoy, sakura angel90, Crazedgurl1291, ladybearwolf, OceanGuardian, draco's sex bitch, Forever Broken, Issie, DD me, Argentum-Nox-noctis, hotaru420, DarkAngelFallen, Riley26, Dan's GrlS, Eve Granger, Syaoronsangel, oreo69not96, dracolegolaslvr87, Kate, Spaedir, Eryn, Ashley, Peachy334, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, MaHettie(Ma-Heddie), hugsalot22990, my1-and-only, darcos my man , Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy, MS98HDRG220, FireSorceress1, GIGI, Keddababy, Spiffy, rons-girl18 and SailorSun1

Special note to:

Spaedir: Well, thanks for correcting me. I just looked up the word and my dictionary gave me that word (the word I used), so I didn't really give it any thoughts. But you're probably right. Latin is not and never will be my best subject.

MS98HDRG220: Well, you'll just have to read on to find out, hope you'll enjoy chapter 8.

rons-girl18: Your wish is granted, here is chapter 8. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 – Hogsmeade**

"I wanna visit Honeydukes, my brother says it's the coolest place to find wonderful sweets," said a brown headed girl that passed by Hermione. She glared after the four girls that passed by her.

Hogsmeade could be fun, walking down the crooked streets with a few friends, laughing and talking happily. But if you walked by yourself, it could get a bit lonely at times.

And that was what Hermione always was. Alone. Walking down the streets alone. All alone and trying to avoid the Slytherin trio, which could be hard at times, because they always seemed to show up when you least expected it.

'I think I'll visit The Three Broomsticks, and get a nice bottle of Butterbeer,' she thought and hurried away from the happy people. She walked down the street, towards The Three Broomsticks. The weather was a bit chilly and she tried to hold her robe tighter around her.

She pushed lightly at the brown door, opened it and walked inside where she was hit by a pleasant warm from the fireplace near the entrance. There wasn't much room, because there were nearly just as many people inside as there were outside in the streets. She scanned the room, trying to see if there were any available tables in the back.

'Oh shit!' She thought, as she stood there flabbergasted. Weasley and Potter were sitting in the back, which of course would mean that...

"So mudblood," said a drawling voice. Not him again! Why did he turn up now?

She turned around so she was facing the smirking blond guy. Malfoy.

His smirk annoyed her; everything annoyed her right now, the happy people, and the laughing people, the youngsters who kept pushing at her to get past her because THEY had somewhere to be, the big ones who walked hand in hand with their girlfriends or boyfriends and at last, Malfoy... His smirk annoyed her so much, that she even considered to smack it of his face, but thought better of it, knowing that it wouldn't be so smart to smack Malfoy.

"Yes Malfoy, what do you want now? Please enlighten me, because I'm dying to know what I can do to make your day better," she snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, now, Granger. You don't have to be like that. You know what you can do, didn't we already talk about that yesterday?" said Malfoy, as his smirk got wider.

She felt her upper arm being grabbed and was pushed towards the back of the room, towards Potter and Weasley. She followed the best she could, but nearly tripped three times on the way to the table because his grip was so hard on her arm that she couldn't stop whenever people walked by or crossed her path.

'Damn you, Malfoy!' she thought angrily, as she gritted her teeth so she wouldn't yell out in pain when her hipbone smacked right into a corner of a table.

"There you are Malfoy, we were starting to wonder where you might be," said Potter and winked at Hermione.

She just stared at him angrily.

How could she ever think she could use this as an advantage? The longer time that went, the more impossible her so-called plan seemed.

And now when she thought again of what her plan would be, she couldn't help but smile of how stupid she had been. How could she ever have thought that she could make Malfoy fall in love with her? He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were famous of being heartless and evil. He had never even had a 'real' relationship. They never lasted longer than – Hm, what to say – three or four days, depending on how 'good' the girl were.

"What are you smiling at, Mudblood?" hissed a voice in her ear.

She looked at Malfoy, and she could perfectly see why girls would be head over heels for him: he was handsome and rich. Only his attitude was a problem, or at least a problem for her.

"Nothing really," she answered and looked down, not wanting him to see how she was blushing. Not wanting him to find out her previous thoughts. Malfoy, handsome?

"Hey babe," said Weasley suddenly. Hermione turned in the chair she had been put on and saw both Lavender and Parvati rushing towards their table.

'OMG... They'll probably ask why I'm sitting here... God I hate my life!' She thought and hid her face in her hands.

And yes, the first thing Parvati said when she had dragged a chair to the table, placing it so close to Weasley, that she practical was sitting on his lap, was:

"So Hermione," started Parvati, "I didn't know you would be here, did you Lavender?"

"Huh?" said Lavender. She hadn't really been listening, too busy with looking dreamingly at Potter. "Did you say something Parvati?"

Parvati was just about to repeat her question, when Weasley interrupted.

"Honey, why don't you and Lavender get us some drinks," he said, as he took out some money from his pocket and gave them to Parvati. Parvati stood and had to drag Lavender away from Potter, while she gave him a small 'humph'.

When the other girls were out of earshot, Potter and Weasley turned their attention back to Malfoy.

"So Malfoy, what are you going to do with this... this..." Said Potter and pointed at Hermione, causing her to fell like she was exhibited, like she was just a simple thing, which she really didn't like... At all! She sat back in the chair and sulked, who was he to say something like that, calling her 'THIS'!

Malfoy placed an arm on the back of her chair, which she hadn't expected at all, so she nearly jumped of the chair. She tried to sit on the edge of the chair, because having Malfoy's arm touching her was the last thing she wanted right now!

"Well..." said Malfoy and smirked. "I can't really see why it's any of yours business, but if you really wanna know..." He moved his chair closer to Hermione, causing Hermione to sit farther out on the edge of the chair. She looked at him disgusted.

"She belongs to me," He said, looking at Potter and Weasley and then at Hermione, "she is mine."

She looked at him stunned. It seemed like his words were recorded and kept replaying in her mind. She is mine, she is mine, she is mine...

She stood and looked down at his smirking face.

"I will never be a yours! I belong to nobody!" She said, and quickly ran from the table. She could hear him laugh. Small tears of anger were forming in her eyes, she noticed Lavender and Parvati were walking in the direction of the table carrying a tray of glasses with Butterbeer, and was about to stop to make some space for them to go around her, when she suddenly decided not too do so. Frankly she didn't cared, so why stop?

"Hey Hermione. Leaving already?" said Parvati and giggled.

She ran into them, not bothering to stop or walk around them. She heard the glasses break and realized that the floor must been soaked with butterbeer, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to get out.

She heard their yells and smirked when she heard Parvati whine about how her new top was ruined with butterbeer spots.

She reached the brown door and pushed it open. The cold air hit her face.

Where should she go? It wasn't even one o'clock yet and the wagons back to school wouldn't be there before three.

She dried her tears away, and looked around. People were looking at her. She ducked her head and walked down the street. Oh she was so mad right now.

For the next hour she just walked around Hogsmeade, trying to walk away her anger. This plan weren't going that well. She should try to make him fall in love with her, so she could dump him in front of the whole school, but to do that she should be nice, or else the whole plan would break.

'Oh god, what to do. I really don't want to apologize to him. My personality stops me from doing that. I don't want to beg, I'm not the begging type,' she thought and sat on a bench near the Shrieking Shack.

She looked down in the bag of books she had just bought. She didn't know why she had bought them, she just had. A typical way for her to respond when something didn't go that well. Actually she hadn't even looked at the titles, she had just grabbed a few and bought them.

She looked at the house, the Shrieking Shack as it was called. It looked kind of peaceful, big and empty. Some of the windows were broken, but she knew that one could not enter the house from the windows, or even the door. She had often seen some boys trying to do it, but they never had any luck.

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine how it looked inside the house. But she couldn't quiet focus on something, so she just relaxed her tired eyes.

"You know... Next time, you don't just run away from me, unless of course I have given you the permission," said an angered voice. She jolted her head up; the voice had scared her, because she hadn't heard his steps on the ground.

Draco Malfoy placed himself beside Hermione on the bench.

She looked at him, stunned, he had found her.

"Well... I'll forgive you this time, but don't let it happen again. I've been looking for you for nearly a whole hour!" he said, looking smug.

Five minutes past, without any word being spoken between them, silence, completely silence. If it wasn't because she could see him, she could just as well have been sitting alone.

She looked at her hands, hoping that the trembling couldn't be seen.

She couldn't help but wonder why he had chosen her, of all the people on Hogwarts, he had chosen her. Perhaps she should just ask him... Why not? He was, after all sitting right next to her, right now.

"Eh... Malfoy?" she started, feeling a bit nervous. How should she continue? Should she just say: Hey, just want to know why you picked me? No, that sounded stupid.

"Yeah? What now Granger?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Why... Why..." she said, but didn't know how to go on.

"Why I chose you?" Now it was her turn to look at him surprised. He knew what she wanted to know. She just nodded.

"Well, I have my reasons. But if you really want to know, then it's because you are the only one in our year who I haven't had yet," he said, while looking arrogantly at her.

"Oh... I see!" she looked away from him, feeling the tears from embarrassment in her eyes.

"Well, what had you expected? That I would throw myself on the dirty ground and give you my everlasting love?" he grinned.

She shocked her head. No! Of course not! The mere thought of a Malfoy on the ground, telling her that he loved her... Ludicrous!

"Well? Am I right? Go on tell me... Mudblood,"

"Of course not! The mere thought is preposterous! And even if that was what you wanted, I wouldn't want you!" she shouted, thinking about the lame comeback she had just made. She sounded like a twelve-year-old spoiled girl.

"I see, mudblood. Well, guess what! You have no choice! I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys always gets what they want. And right now I want you, even though you are nothing more than a filthy mudblood," his face was now red from the shouting.

He grabbed her still sore wrist and yanked her nearer himself.

"How dare you... I don't care if you were GOD himself! Just leave me alone!" she yelled, trying to get his hold of her wrist away.

He yanked her even closer than before, causing their noses to nearly touch each other. Then he suddenly kissed her hard on the lips. He skilfully ran his tongue softly across her lips. She gasped at the feeling, causing it to give him access to her mouth with his tongue.

She felt him caress her back and moved closer to him, not wanting to loose this feeling. She gently laid her hand on his cheek and caressed it ever so slightly.

They broke apart, when they were both out of oxygen. Both were taking quick deep inhales of the cold air. She looked at him, studied his pale face, and truly amazed of how he looked with blushed cheeks. She could feel her own cheeks burning with both excitement and embarrassment. Excitement because of who he was and embarrassment because she had loved it. She had felt a weird feeling inside of her, some kind of... Lust?

"Oi Malfoy, come on! Time to leave!" yelled a voice suddenly.

Hermione saw that Draco looked at someone behind her, so she turned to see who it was. Two people were walking towards them, slowly and casually, as if they ruled the world and didn't give a damn to everybody else.

"You know Draco," said Ron Weasley, "If yah want to, you can bring the mudblood along... I could definitely use some, you know... Entertainment." Then he winked at Hermione, giving her the feeling to throw up.

"Well, perhaps later, but not until I'm finished," said Malfoy and joined Potter and Weasley in the laughter.

He put his hand inside his pocket, and took out a small envelope. Hermione had followed his movements, and when she saw the envelope, she looked at him oddly, lifted the one eyebrow, as if to say: what the hell is that for? She didn't know if she should be excited or scared of the convolute that was getting closer to her.

He held it still, about 10 inches from her face, and she didn't know if she should take or don't. He rose from the bench and dropped it in her lap.

"Remember to read it!" he said and grinned at her. Then he slowly walked away, joking with the other two. The last thing she could hear, before they were completely out of ear sight, was Potter asking if he (Malfoy) believed that she (obvious herself), would go through with it.

She never heard the answer. They were too far away, for her to hear his answer.

'Damn,' she thought. That was the only thing she could think of at this point. She had just shared her third kiss with him. She thought back of the last few days. She had cried a few times, almost been hit with a curse, kissed on the cheek one time and kissed on the mouth three times.

This whole situation seemed unbelievable!

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Oh yeah... Only leave your email address (if you don't have a profile on if you want to receive an update-mail, every time I update. I think that is all. Review!

And thanks to Lizzy for giving me some feedback and Savannah for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	9. Friends?

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** I need to tell you that, I think that there will only be one or two chapters left... Depending on how long the ending will be and if I can find more to add to the plot winks

And I also need to tell you that, next chapter won't be up until summer break starts (in Denmark... which is June 21st). I have a few exams, so I won't have the time until then. But I promise you, that chapter 10 and perhaps chapter 11 (?) will be great, or at least I think so myself smiles

Thanks to my reviewers: DarkAngelFallen, keddababy, SailorSun1, Syaoronsangel, beautybunnymouse, Savage-Lilly, Isis, Kate (the charmed witch), electra, Riley26, Alexsara660, Eve Granger, Deziree, Amanda (Carolina), Elaine McLaire, Linoa2112, Katkit, hotaru420, chris-black, Lena, sunnysweetie, Eryn Elizabeth, spacegirl, draco's sex bitch, MS98HDRG220, THE BOOT OF MANY MOODS, dracolegolaslvr87, ResurectNicholasdeLenfent, DuffythePanther, light and darkness and Ihateprepsandthe7

Special note to:

dracolegolaslvr87: I know that there isn't that many dramatic scenes, but don't worry. I'm working on it! Enjoy!

ResurectNicholasdeLenfent: Foursome, eh? Well...

Keddababy: I was waiting for my betas to reply. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 9 - Friends?**

She sat in her room, looking in the mirror. Once in a while she glanced down at the envelope on the table. She pursed her lips, making a kiss face to the mirror.

'I wonder what's written in the letter,' she thought, and peeked down on the envelope once more. She felt spellbound by the envelope, even though she had no clue on its contents.

"Why don't you just open the envelope, and see what it says? You've been looking at it ever since we came back from Hogsmeade, and that's nearly five hours ago!" said Lavender.

She swallowed and looked up with wide nervous eyes at the dark-haired witch.

"Well? It is of course up to you, but I would open it before Parvati comes back, if I were you. She has a habit with interfering with somebody else's business. So, I case you don't want the whole school to know what's going on you should open it now. Besides, I'm dying to know what he has to say," said Lavender and she chuckled at her own remark.

Hermione glared at the girl. Who was she to give her advice? Hermione wanted nothing more than to tell her not to meddle, when she realized that Lavender did have a point. Parvati would babble to the whole school, if she ever found out what the letter said.

She picked up the envelope, and turned it in her hands, feeling its jagged pattern. She slowly opened it, breaking the edge of its right side. She folded out the paper and took a deep breath before reading it.

_Mudblood!  
__  
Meet me on Friday at 12 o'clock p.m.,  
outside your common room.  
Wear decent clothes;  
ask Lavender if you don't have any,  
I know she will be willing to help.  
You will show up!  
Do not be late! _

D.M.

She gritted her teeth. That bastard. Implying that she doesn't own decent clothes. That jerk! If only he was here, then she would...

Lavender giggled, causing Hermione to come back to reality, away from her dream world, were she was about to kill Draco Malfoy. She looked at the girl and noticed that she had read the letter over her shoulder.

"Damn, Lavender! Ever heard of privacy?" said Hermione, with a stern look at the other witch.

Lavender just laughed even harder, throwing herself down on the nearest bed, Hermione's bed, and rolled around, laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks. Hermione joined the laughter. Then, suddenly Lavender's laughter turned into sobs.

"Lavender? What's wrong?" said Hermione, but no response came from the Lavender. She was about to take a step closer to the bed, when the sobs became louder. She quickly stepped back, unsure of what to do.

'Why the hell is she crying?' thought Hermione, and tried to think of what to say. 'Damn, why me? I have never been in a situation like this. Couldn't she have waited until Parvati had returned?'

When she heard the sobs becoming softer, she dared to take a step forward. Nothing happened, so she took another step. Soon she found herself sitting on the bed, a hand resting soothingly on Lavender's back.

She looked at the girl, wondered what was wrong.

Lavender sat up, and Hermione quickly pulled her hand back. Tearstains were visible on Lavender's cheeks and Hermione removed them with her sleeve.

"Sorry Lavender. I didn't know it would upset you, I didn't mean to..." said Hermione, having a bad feeling that it was something she had said.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I believe it's me that should say 'sorry'," said Lavender and laughed nervously.

"Why should you?" questioned Hermione, but was quickly interrupted by Lavender.

"Because, all the things, eh? All the things I've said. I know I've never been nice to you; I never stood up for you if somebody said anything, I've seen how the Slytherins treats you, and for all that and much more, I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know it's a bit late to ask, but would you consider to be my friend?" Lavender looked down at the bed.

Hermione was about to say no, when she remembered the moment for about five minutes ago, where they laughed together, had fun and joked. She wanted a friendship, someone she could talk with.

"I shouldn't have asked you. I know it's impossible for you to forgive me. I deserve it," mumbled Lavender.

"No," answered Hermione, thinking about how she should continue. "I'm willing to give it a try. But just because I'll forgive, it doesn't mean that I won't forget. But yeah, if you are sure, then I would like to be your friend," said Hermione and smiled shyly at Lavender.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Hermione! I'm so glad you said that. It really means a lot to me. Oh no," said Lavender and looked, in Hermione's opinion, rather nervous.

"What's wrong? Thinking about Parvati and the Slytherins?" asked Hermione, confused at the sudden outburst Lavender had made. Lavender cleared her throat, and began again.

"No! Well, yes, sort of. There is something you need to know, and if you change your mind about our new friendship, then I'll understand."

Hermione crooked her eyebrow, waiting for the witch to continue.

"It was me!" cried Lavender and tears started to form in her eyes again. "I was the one who told Harry, about... About the meeting between you and Finnigan... I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Why did you do that?" asked Hermione with a coarse voice. "Why?"

"I wanted to impress Harry, and I didn't think he would do something about it. That he would actually go and tell Draco." Tears rolled slowly down Lavenders cheeks, and it was obvious that she was truly sorry.

Hermione gently stroked her arm, feeling a bit uncomfortable about this whole situation, but shrugged it away. Lavender was sorry, and Hermione knew that she hadn't been thinking about what would happen if Malfoy had found out, she was just being a thoughtless, silly girl.

"Lavender... I forgive you. You didn't know what would happen. Besides, Finnigan was a jerk!" she smiled while she said the last part. True, Finnigan had been an ass, and she hated him for the way he had treated her.

"So, Mione, want to grab some dinner?" asked Lavender, sounding cheerful again.

"Yeah, I'd love to, Lavender," said Hermione, and smiled at the nickname the other witch, her new friend, had chosen. The same nickname her mother always used, the same nickname she always used herself.

"I wonder what's for dinner. Do you know what it is?" asked Hermione.

"Nah, but it's usually good, don't you think so?" asked Lavender.

Hermione nodded. Hogwarts food was always great. She felt her new friend grab her arm, and together they walked out of their dorm room, giggling about nothing special.

The common room was empty, and they realized that they were nearly fifteen minutes late for dinner. Hermione stopped walking. She hated to walk in when everybody would see it. She liked it when she could just go slowly inside, and sit without anyone noticed it. She had grown used to it.

As if Lavender had read her mind, she smiled and tried to drag her along. Hermione stood firm. One time when she had been much later than everybody else, comments had been added, people had glared and some had even snickered while pointing fingers at her.

"Nothing to worry about Mione. Remember, I'm here now. You won't have to walk inside alone anymore. That's what friends are for," smiled Lavender and nudged Hermione in the side.

'Oh god! Do I really want to do this?' thought Hermione, and gave the other girl a fake smile.

She felt her arm being pulled and the rest of her body followed. She felt like the air got hotter the closer she got to the Great Hall. The Great Hall, were a lot of people would be sitting, eating, noticing when she would walk in. Oh god... What could she do? What should she do?

There was only ten meters to the door, ten meters until all the attention would be on her. While she walked closer, she hoped, no, she wished that nobody would notice her. Only five meters now, four, three, two, one, now they stood right in front of the door. She saw Lavender's arm going up to the doorknob and felt like everything was displayed in slow-motion when the door slowly and silent opened.

"They look like they have seen some kind of ghost, don't you think so?" whispered Lavender.

"Uh-huh," said Hermione and nodded, not sure if Lavender had heard her genius answer. She felt so stupid. She glanced quickly over the crowd and landed her eyes on the staff table. Hagrid winked cheerful, and she gave him a small smile in respond.

The Gryffindor table were looking at her, or actually, them as if they were weird animals in a cage. She saw Lavender smiling and winking at some of their fellow Gryffindor students.

She moved her gaze to the Hufflepuff table and saw that they all looked away, looking at the table as if they weren't interested in what was happening. The Ravenclaws, however, were a bit different. They looked from Hermione and Lavender, to the Gryffindor table and then to the Slytherin table.

Hermione followed their gaze to the last table and saw that the Slytherins were looking at Malfoy, Weasley and Potter, waiting for their reaction.

Hermione was sure, that if a fork fell to the ground, everybody would be able to hear it. She too, looked at the trio, waiting for some kind of allowance. She didn't know why she did it, she just did.

"Oi Harry! Pass on the potatoes, will yah!" said Weasley. Hermione gaped at him. He just sat there, continue eating, not looking just once towards her. Potter gave Weasley the potatoes and he too, continued with his dinner, although he glanced up a few times.

She looked at Malfoy and noticed a small twinkle in his eye. Her eyes widened in surprise. He seemed to enjoy this, and he approved? She blinked a few times, as if that helped to get rid of the image before her. But with no luck, he was still looking rather smug.

Everybody seemed to realize that Malfoy didn't mind 'the mudblood' having a friend, and when Lavender waved at both him and Potter, and they both waved back, everybody continued with the eating and talking they had done before Hermione and Lavender had walked in.

"Oh no! Parvati must have forgotten to save a seat," said Lavender and pointed in the direction of were Parvati was sitting, surrounded by some Gryffindor boys. "Well, then we'll just have to settle with your regular seat."

Lavender quickly took a seat, actually Hermione's regular seat, and pointed on the chair on the other site of the table, just in front of her.

Hermione groaned, but walked around the table nevertheless and sat down, facing Lavender and with a good sight to the Slytherin table. Right now Malfoy was engrossed in a conversation with both Potter and Weasley. She wished she were closer, because it looked like they were up to something.

"I can't believe that you have been sitting in this end for years, it must have been pretty dull, huh? I mean, you can't hear one single thing of what the others are talking about," said Lavender and looked thoughtfully.

"Well! It's not like I had a choice. Nobody wanted me in the other end or in the middle of the table," said Hermione, and shrugged her shoulders. This was not the time to start crying over something like that again. She was strong and she would never allow herself to crying in front of a lot people, or truth be told, a whole school full of a bunch of kids. Because that was how she saw everybody else who were mean or younger than herself, as a bunch of intolerable kids.

She ate her dinner and tried to keep up with everything Lavender said, but it seemed like, when first Lavender had started talking, she wouldn't stop anytime soon. She stopped listen to the babbling girl and looked around the hall.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't keep her eyes of Malfoy. He was attractively handsome. She followed his movements, noticed how graceful he was sitting. She quickly changed her position and sat as graceful as she could.

Pansy was nearly sitting on his lap, trying to get his attention, but she saw that he swiped her away, like she meant nothing to him. Even though she would never admit it out loud, she felt rather pleased with it. He had chosen her, and not that Slytherin slut.

"Are you coming Mione?" asked Lavender, and Hermione turned her attention back to her new friend.

"Yeah, sure. I'm coming," said Hermione, and smiled.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I know that the chapter was not that long, but I promise that the next one(s) will. Oh yeah... Only leave your email address (if you don't have a profile on if you want to receive an update-mail, every time I update. I think that is all. Review!

And thanks to Lizzy for giving me some feedback and Savannah for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	10. What to wear?

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews (45 of them). I'm glad to say that chapter 10 is finally ready, so please R/R! And because of the big delay, I've decided to answer every review I got from chapter 9.

Chaos Girly: Hi Sav, glad you decided to review my story. Yeah, Lavender does seems a bit suspicious, but you'll just have to continue reading to found out, eh?

Chloe: Thanks. I've added you in my address book.

FlameEyes7: Thanks, glad you like my work :D

Jessie302: Thanks, glad you think my story is awesome. I assume that since you've written your email address you want to get the update notes, right?

ExpectoPatronumGirl: Hej Julie, opdatering kommer nu. Håber du kan lide kapitel 10!

Frenchgirl: Thanks, glad to see that people also reads the French translation.

Laura: You love my story? Wow, thanks. Glad to hear that smiles.

LittleBunny92: Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy chapter 10

Briseis: Lol, thanks. Enjoy!

Ambz: Yeah, I love the D/Hr couple too. Actually, that's one of my favorite HP couples.

Nfertari: Always glad to hear that my plot is great, but hey... If you want to tell me again, don't hesitate to do so smiles.

Young poet15: Thanks. Here is your update.

Silver Eyed Goddess08: Hi Arwen. You think Lavender is using Hermione, eh? And I've decided to make more chapters than just two :)

Maggie: Hi Maggie, you been reading it from the beginning? Wow! Of course, I've added you in my address book.

Edel: Haha, you think that there is a weird tension between Malfoy and Mione too? Glad I'm not the only one.

DMHG4ever: Thanks blushes. Enjoy!

Kelli Granger: Thanks, glad you liked chapter 9.

WickedforDraco: Yeah, I know you guys have been waited a long time. Sorry about that. Hope you'll enjoy chapter 10.

Malfoy-Girl: Thanks, glad you liked them. Yeah, I'm from Denmark.

Aurora Rose: Well, here you are. Chapter 10 is ready.

Ashley: Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out what the deal is with Draco.

Isis: Interesting? Is that good or bad?

: You think Draco is mean?

DracoLegolasLvr87: Wow, you love the chapter? Yay! Thanks Lizzy. I loved to read your review, about the whole 'hyper-thingy'.

Mandy: Thanks.

Riley26: You don't think they are truly friends? Well, read to find out :D

Syaoronsangel: Sorry about the waiting time. So, too lazy to sign in, huh? Enjoy!

Oreo69not96: Thanks!

Dilli: Thanks! A lot of people actually thinks chapter 9 was the best (so far), mostly because I gave Hermione a friend. Lol, glad that your perspective about Lavender has changed. Haha, der var ikke Karamel kastning på på skole, jeg går I gymnasium.

Amanda S: Oh my god, just reread your review. You wanted a fast update, and this one has taken me months to write... Sorry!

Ihateprepsandthe7: Don't worry, I've decided to continue with this story, not that I gave it up at some point. I just thought about ending it sooner, but I've changed my mind and decided to make the story a lot longer (I think).

CiaHottie: Here is your update.

Silent-Piru: Thanks, here's the update.

The elven princess: Thanks!

Katkit: Hm, sorry about the delay. Enjoy!

Lena: Lol, you want to create a similar story? Please don't smiles, then people wouldn't read mine.

Thebluemarshmallow: Yeah, hooray for Lavender :D

DuffyThePanther: Yeah, I probably wouldn't trust Lavender either. Glad you like the way I keep you wondering.

K: Glad you liked the bullying part. You really think it feels so true to life? That was actually the hardest thing to write, since I've never been a victim or such myself. I know the romance part isn't that great, but I promise I'll work on it. Thanks, I'm gonna need your 'Good Luck'.

Mara: Thanks Mara!

Keddababy: Thanks, glad you liked the chapter!

Hotrau420. Another yay is coming, I updated again. Thanks, glad you love my story!

Crazedgurl1291: Yeah, I know the beginning was a bit :cough: bad :chough, and I'm glad too that you continued on the reading.

Eve Granger: Hmm, They will get together, soon :D

Savage-Lilly: Hi girl! Thanks for your review! So glad year one of school is finished. About the date, that won't come before chapter 11, sorry. I just came up with another great idea that would only fit in before the date.

**Chapter 10 – What to wear?**

"How about this dress?" asked Lavender, for the tenth time that day. Hermione looked at the black dress Lavender was showing her, and frowned.

"Lavender... two things! First, the so-called date isn't until four days from now, why bother to find a dress so quickly? And second, I would never wear something that slutty like that dress you are holding up!" yelled Hermione, tired of looking at dresses. She rubbed her temples, a headache was starting to come, and she wanted to avoid that.

"Don't you want to look good?" asked Lavender, with big scared eyes. "And about this 'slutty' dress as you called it... I found it in your closet, meaning it's yours and not mine, although I wouldn't mind if it was mine," added Lavender.

Hermione nodded, and mumbled, "Keep it."

Lavender squealed, and hugged Hermione.

'Why?' thought Hermione and looked up at the ceiling above her bed. 'Why did I say she could help me finding a dress? I should have known she would make a big deal out of it. Dear God, help me!'

The door opened and both girls looked at it, seeing Parvati walking in. She just scowled at them, and turned around, walking out of the door once again.

Hermione was about to ask why Parvati acted like that, when Lavender interrupted, "Don't worry about her, I think she is jealous because we are friends now..."

Friends, friends... The word kept repeating itself, until she finally shrugged it off. She had never had a real friend before, and now she had one. Well, could you even call Lavender a friend? She actually doubted that. Lavender seemed like she only wanted someone to dress up, someone she could give a makeover.

Sadly, Hermione was grateful for this attention, even though it wasn't for real. She had a strong feeling that Lavender got something else than their new friendship out of this.

Yesterday Lavender had come back with a new necklace, which was apparently a present from Potter. But why would he give her such an expensive present, when he had never given her or any of his previous girls jewellery before?

Something was just wrong with this picture, and she wanted to find out what. Or maybe she had got it totally wrong... Maybe Lavender was the girl for Potter, the girl of his dreams, and he would settle down with her? Yeah, it must be that. It had to be that!

"Lavender, I'm tired. Could we please stop now? I mean, we have tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after again... We have four days to find a dress, and I'm not even sure if I'll go," said Hermione, waiting for the outburst she knew would follow. But it never came...

"Hermione... 'Mione, you don't have to meet him if you don't want to. I just think it would be wise to meet him, to find out why he wants to meet you. Don't tell me you aren't excited, because I know you are," replied Lavender, looking very sinister.

And that was the end of the discussion. Hermione tried to explain to Lavender that she didn't want the extra attention from Malfoy, or any other Slytherin, but Lavender just waved it off.

She sighed.

Maybe having friends wasn't as easy as it looked. Or maybe Lavender was just extraordinarily hard to figure out.

"Lavender, I'm so tired. I think I'll go to bed now," said Hermione, and faked a yawn. Lavender looked a bit sad, but nodded and smiled anyway.

She walked to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. While doing that she looked at the mirror, and groaned. She looked so ugly, her hair was still not cooperating, and she decided she would ask Lavender if she could fix it, to do something to it, tomorrow.

She was about to turn and leave the bathroom, when she noticed it again. Yes, if you looked closely, you could still see Malfoy's teeth marks on her lip. Flashbacks from the day he had kissed her came floating, and she gasped when she remembered that tiny little sparkle she had felt.

She touched her lip, and almost wished that he would kiss her again, just like he had done in Hogsmeade. Almost being the keyword. She was still terrified of him, scared of what his next move would be.

She walked out of the bathroom, walking towards her bed when she noticed Lavender was about to put on her cloak.

"Going somewhere?" asked Hermione, and crooked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Lavender in a faraway voice. "Harry wants to meet me," she added and giggled.

"Oh," was all she could think of saying.

"Don't wait up, sweetie, because I don't know when I'll be back."

Hermione nodded, and looked at the other girl, watching her disappear out of their room, hearing her walk rather loudly down the stairs.

She walked to her bed, crawling under the blanket. This bed was so comfy, and she liked lying here, listening to voices or sounds.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at the ceiling, when Parvati suddenly came back. Her hair looked a bit messed up, and so did her robe. She had probably been with Weasley until now.

Parvati didn't say anything, nor did she once look at Hermione who was following the girl's movements around the room.

"Could you please stop staring at me!" hissed Parvati, suddenly. Hermione looked away, listening to the movements. She could hear Parvati mumble something, but it was too quiet that she couldn't make out what had been said.

Hermione turned over on her side, and slowly drifted to sleep, never hearing Lavender sneak inside the room.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling relaxed. She looked over at Lavender's bed and found the girl lying with her back towards her. She frowned, pretty sure that she hadn't heard Lavender come back, but shrugged it off. She had been tired, and that was probably why she hadn't heard the other girl come back from her date with Potter.

She moved her gaze to the window and smiled when she saw the sun. This was going to be a good day; she could practically feel it in her bones. She sat up, and came to the conclusion that it couldn't be more than around five in the morning since the sun was only just started to make an appearance.

She stifled a yawned, and decided that since she was already awake she could take a longer shower than normal. And by the time she would be finished, Lavender would start to wake up, and then they could try to fix her hair together. Yeah, that sounded like a pretty good plan.

She walked on toes to the bathroom, trying not to make too much noise. The last thing she needed now was to wake up Parvati. The mere thought of the grumpy girl was horrifying, so she would do everything she could to be silent.

Not that she was scared of Parvati. There was just something about the girl; she was just always grumpy, always sending her hateful looks, always sneering.

She turned on the knobs and sighed when the hot water hit her body, slowly massaging it, removing all the tension she didn't knew had been there.

"Mm," moaned Hermione, helping the water to ease all the hidden tension away. Her hands followed her curves, working their way from her legs and upwards. She gently washed her body, trying to clear her head while doing so.

'I wonder why he picked me... I need to know!' she thought and turned off the water. She walked out of the stand and found her towel. She quickly dried herself with the blue towel she had once gotten on her tenth birthday. It was her favorite.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked again on toes towards her drawer.

"Morning 'Mione," said a voice, startling Hermione completely.

"Lavender... You're awake?" asked Hermione, although she new the other girl had to be awake to actually talk to her. It was just a stupid reaction when somebody scared you.

"Yeah, although I could use some more sleep. Too bad Potions are the first class, eh?" smiled Lavender, and got out of bed. Hermione followed her with her eyes, all the way to the bathroom where the door locked.

"So, friends with Lavender now, huh?" asked Parvati, looking hatefully at Hermione.

Hermione, not sure if she should answer the other girl back, just nodded.

"You do know that she had to be bribed to even consider being your friend, right?" hissed Parvati, standing surprisingly close, too close if you asked Hermione.

"Don't know what you're talking about," said Hermione, looking at the other girl with cold eyes. Ha! Lavender had to be bribed to be her friend. As if! Lavender hadn't gotten anything from... The necklace! Of course, it had to be why she had gotten that necklace from Potter.

Parvati nodded, as if she had read her mind or something like that.

"Be careful with who you trust," whispered Parvati, looking smug.

"So, what are you two whispering about?" asked Lavender, cheerfully. Parvati just looked at Lavender, then at Hermione before she walked to the bathroom and closed the door after her.

"What did she say?" asked Lavender, sounding a bit anxious.

"Oh, nothing really... just wanted to tell me how much she still loathes me," she answered, giving the dark-haired girl a shrug, as if she didn't cared what had been said.

She noticed that Lavender looked a bit relieved, maybe too relieved? She wasn't sure if Parvati was telling the truth, or if she had lied to create a fight between them, but one thing was for sure – she would find out, someway.

"Could you help me with my hair?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"Sure," squeaked Lavender, a noise that hurt Hermione's ears.

She was about to tell Lavender how she wanted her hair to look like, when Parvati came out again, fully dressed in her school clothes. Neither of the girls in the room said anything to each other. Silence, utter and complete silence.

As Lavender worked on Hermione's hair, Parvati was looking at them, and Hermione was trying to look happy – although she couldn't help wondering what had happened between Lavender and Parvati. One day they were best friends, and the next day Hermione was Lavender's best friend. That was at least what Lavender had told her she was.

"And... finished!" exclaimed Lavender, dragging Hermione to the bathroom. Hermione followed – she had no choice anyway – and looked at the mirror. Her hair was... straight! How had Lavender managed to do that? Wasn't she, Hermione, the greatest witch ever in this school? She had tried all kind of ways to make her hair straight, but never succeeded. And now some girl with a lower intelligence than her had done what she had tried to do all those years.

"Like it?" whispered Lavender, while petting the hair slowly.

"Yes," whispered Hermione back, looking in the mirror. It was perfect. And then she came eye to eye with Parvati, who was standing in the doorway. She could see the girl looked impressed, and truth be told, she was impressed herself.

"Nice," said Parvati with a drawling voice, sounding oddly familiar to the drawls Malfoy always made.

"Look at the time," said the dark-haired witch, causing Hermione to break the eye contact with Parvati. "We're late for breakfast!"

The three girls ran out of their room, all of their 'disagreements' forgotten right now.

They reached the great hall, panting very hard, trying to get their breath back before they would enter the hall.

"Show time," said Lavender, and before Hermione had time to ask what she meant by that, the door was pushed open and all three of them entered.

The hall went silent a few seconds, before whispers where heard all over.

"Look... Mudblood... New hairstyle... Who does she think she is...? Bitch..." the last one came from the Slytherin table, and Hermione wasn't surprised to see that it had been Pansy who had said it.

Unfortunately for Pansy, Malfoy was sitting right beside her. Although Hermione couldn't hear what he whispered to her, she could see that Pansy turned whiter and whiter, and by the time Malfoy had stopped speaking Pansy was on the verge of tears.

Hermione, who was now sitting between Lavender and Parvati, blushed. He had defended her, right? Wait, she was sitting between Lavender and Parvati? She looked at the last girl, trying to figure out why Parvati had changed her mind about sitting with her and Lavender.

'Should I ask her?'

Murmurs were heard all over the hall through out the whole breakfast, and it didn't stop until everybody started to realize that classes would start soon, meaning that all the gossip would have to wait until lunch.

Hermione started walking as well, but soon realized that both Lavender and Parvati weren't following her. She stopped in her tracks, deciding to wait for them, but soon regretted it.

"Well, well, what have we here," said the so familiar drawling voice. Hermione closed her eyes, hoping that he would go away, but memories of what happened last time she had closed her eyes made her open them again, looking straight in the eye of the enemy.

"Good to see you've changed your hairstyle. I assume it is your work, huh?" he said, looking at Lavender, who merely nodded her response.

"Harry, why don't you and Ron go and tell Professor Snape that I'll be a little late for class today," he said, but it didn't sound like a real suggestion, more like a demand.

"Of course, Draco... And if he asks about her?"

"Well, tell him that she will be late as well. We have some unfinished business to attend."

Hermione swallowed. What unfinished business could they possible have? She had no clue of what he meant. She hadn't said or done anything; she had been quite good these past days. She couldn't possible have done anything that would offend him. Had she?

Potter and Weasley dragged both Parvati and Lavender with them down the stairs, heading towards the dungeons where the Potion classroom was.

Hermione looked at the retreating backs, wishing that Snape would come looking for her, although that didn't seem that realistic. If she hadn't been frightened for what Malfoy had in store for her, she would have laughed at the mere thought of Snape caring for a student.

"Now," hissed Malfoy, smirking while walking closer. Hermione hit the wall with her back when she tried to back away from him. Why did he have to be so damn tall?

"What?" asked Hermione in a whisper, unsure if it was wise to even breathe right now, thinking of how evil he looked when smirked.

"What? Not even a hello kiss?" he asked, looking arrogant.

'You evil little conceited bastard,' she thought, wishing she had the guts to say the same as her thoughts.

"What about just a hello?" she asked, hoping that he would agree on that.

"Hmm... NO!" he hissed, walking even close than before.

She sighed. She had to do it, she had to kiss him. She leaned forward, her lips slightly touched his, and she felt a sudden bliss. He moved closer to her, putting his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him, now in full body contact. She felt the heat from his body and couldn't help but moan.

But lack of experience cause her to run out of air pretty quickly, so she had to push him away to get some air. She blushed of her inexperience, and looked down on her hands.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Mudblood!" he said, giving her a devilish smirk.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I know that the chapter was not that long, but I promise that the next one(s) will. Oh yeah... Only leave your email address (if you don't have a profile on ) if you want to receive an update-mail, every time I update. I think that is all. Review!

And thanks to Lady Coia (Megan) for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	11. Think Happy Thoughts

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favourite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** Is this really an update? Why yes, this is an update. There is just one bad thing about updating this fast, and that's the reviews. Last time I got 45, but I only got 22 this time sulks. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for all the lovely reviews (22 of them), and no... I won't reply every single one this time, sorry. I'm glad to say that chapter 11 is finally ready, so please R/R!

Oh yeah, one small thing. This chapter has not been edited by any betas. Why, you might ask, and I'll tell you why. I've send the chapter to all of my betas, but none of them has replied back yet. So I asked a friend (savage-Lilly) if she would read it before I posted it. As soon as I hear from one of my wonderful betas, the edited version will replaced this.

Nothing much to say other than, enjoy!

**Chapter 11 - Think Happy Thoughts**

Mudblood? Mudblood! Hermione clenched her fits, and then unclenched them again, trying to relax. But her hand itched, and suddenly she slapped him hard on his cheek. She saw it happen as if in slow-motion. The way her hand lifted itself, the way it slowly connected with Malfoy's face.

"Oh god!" she whispered, and backed further up against the wall. Should she dare to run now? Or perhaps wait until she had been punished? Now when she thought of it, the first solution sounded a lot better than the second, so she began to run down the stairs, heading towards the dungeon, where she knew Professor Snape would be.

She ran as fast as she could, not looking back, not even once. She was happy when she saw the Potion classroom, and silently prayed that she would reach it before Malfoy could get her.

She barged into the classroom, breathing heavily. Everybody looked up because she had apparently interrupted the Professor.

"Miss Granger! That will be five points for being late and another five points for interrupting a Professor. Now, please take your seat!" yelled Snape, and Hermione obeyed.

She scanned the classroom, trying to find an empty seat beside a Gryffindor, but none where available.

Damn!

She took a seat at a free table, knowing that Malfoy would have to sit beside her when he showed up. By the way, where was he? She had thought he had been right behind her, but now when she thought about it, she hadn't heard any footsteps or anything behind her on her way down to the dungeon.

"Miss Granger, could you please enlighten me in why only you came? I was told that you would be with Mr. Malfoy," said Snape, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain herself.

"Miss Granger? We're waiting!" bellowed Snape, and Hermione grabbed herself in trying to sink further down the chair, wishing he couldn't see her.

"Don't know sir. I didn't see him, I wasn't with him," replied Hermione. In someway it was true. At least the part of where she said she didn't knew. She received evil glares from the Slytherin side of the room, and she could swear that she even heard a dead threat from one of them. That one of them was Pansy, who was looking both sad and mad at the same time.

"Are you completely sure about that Miss Granger? Because that's not what I've heard!"

"Yes! That's true!" Too late to take back the lie, so why not just stick with it?

Fortunately (or should you say unfortunately?), Malfoy never showed up. Hermione started to worry. What had happened to him? What would he do when he did find her? She was on the verge of tears when the class ended. Why had she hit him?

She knew why. He had kissed her, and then called her a Mudblood. It had hurt more than ever, since she had just shared a really intimate moment with him.

The bell rang, and everybody started to pack their things away.

"Mione, are you coming?" asked Lavender, while smiling sweetly at Hermione.

"Yeah, Lavender, I'll come now. Just need to gather my things together," said Hermione, and smiled back.

"So, what did he want?" asked Parvati, who Hermione hadn't seen at first. Where did she come from? Then stood in the hall, and Hermione looked at the Professor's back when he walked further down the dungeon.

"What? Who?" A bit confused now. Everybody had most definitely heard what Snape wanted. It was really hard not to hear the Professor when he first started to speak, or in this case, yell.

"Draco of course!" said Lavender in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh, nothing really," answered Hermione, hoping that none of them would ask any further questions. And in someway you could say that she got her wish come through... Just in someway. At least it wasn't the girls who asked her, but Potter, who suddenly stood behind her.

"What did you do to him, Mudblood?" he hissed, and Hermione wished she could just disappear. Why was it that the Slytherin's was so much taller than her? Okay, so everybody was taller than her, even some of the third years were taller than her, but the Slytherin's! They were just enormous, and not to mention scary.

"Eh... Nothing?" she tried.

"Try again!" roared Weasley.

"Eh..."

"Cat got your tongue?" asked a drawling voice, and Hermione turned around and came face to face with Malfoy. She scanned his face, trying to find the red mark she knew must have come after she had slapped him, but his face was as pale as ever. No red mark or what so ever.

"Mione?" asked Lavender, and gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, what?" asked Hermione, and woke up from her daze. She gently shook her head, trying to clear it from her previous thoughts.

"Eh... See, I didn't do anything to him," said Hermione, and gave a nervous laugh.

'I'm in so much trouble!'

"Mione, we're going back to the Gryffindor tower. Are you coming too?" asked Parvati, looking at Malfoy as if he should give the permission to let her go with them.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you!" said Hermione, feeling mad that they thought she would need Malfoy's permission to do anything.

'I don't need his permission!' she thought.

"I don't think so!" hissed Malfoy, and grabbed her arm forcefully.

'Or maybe I do.' She gulped, scared of him. 'Shit, shit, shit!'

"We didn't quite finish our little conversation before, now did we?" It wasn't a real question, more like a statement.

"Well then, we'll just leave you alone... Come on Lavender," replied Potter, and smirked. Lavender and Parvati followed Weasley and Potter, and walked up the stairs toward to main hall.

And there she was. All alone with Malfoy in the dungeons, this was just not her lucky day. She looked at the Potion classroom door out of the corner of her eyes, deciding if she should bang on the door until Snape would open it or try running upstairs in the main hall where there would be people.

"He is not there," said Malfoy, grinning. And then she remembered that she had looked at Snape when he had walked further down the dungeon.

"Le-leave me alone!" cringed Hermione, really desperate now.

His hand moved up, and she thought he would hit her, but he didn't. He carefully caressed her cheek, while slowly walking closer to her. She took one step back, and hit the solid wall behind her.

"I'll forgive you this time," he said softly, and she couldn't help but smiling sheepishly at him. His hand was so soft, and his eyes looked so fantastic! They looked kind, and she couldn't help but adore them.

"But if you ever and I mean ever, do a thing like that again!" he stopped caressing her cheek, and grabbed her chin hurtfully. Okay, she silently took back all the kind words about his eyes she had recently thought. Damn him!

"Now, be a good Mudblood and say you're sorry..."

"I'm sorry..."

"And that you'll never do that again!"

"I'll never do it again." But he looked like he didn't believe her, so she added a small, "I promise!" after it.

"Good!"

"Now, where were we before you decided to hit me?" he roughly pulled her closer, his hand still holding her chin, and placed a kiss on her lips, violently.

"Ouch," she managed to muffle through the rough kiss. Maybe he got soft about hearing her saying 'ouch', or maybe he decided to be more kind when kissing her, because the kiss became more passionate, and she couldn't help but respond.

He kissed her jawline, and continued the kiss down to her neck, softly kissing her all the way, causing her to slightly moan of the feeling.

"Mm... That's nice... Oh god, Draco," she mumbled, but soon realized what she had said. And apparently he had too. He stopped kissing her, and looked into her eyes. She felt captivated by them, and blushed when he smirked.

"So, not using surnames anymore... Mudblood?" he asked, his smirk getting wider.

"Why do you have to use that name all the time?" she whispered, again on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm... Because that's the truth, you're only a Mudblood!" he shouted, and walked down the hallway, the same way Snape had disappeared a few minutes ago. She looked at his retreating back, and noticed he suddenly stopped.

"See you on Friday!" he yelled looking over his shoulder, and then he sneered and continued walking.

Hermione walked up the stairs, never actually looking where she was going. She stopped when she came face to face with the Fat Lady portrait, she said the password 'Bravery', and walked inside into the comfy common room.

She found Lavender and Potter making out on the couch and made a disgusting face. She didn't disturb them, but walked the rest of the way up to her room, where she sat on her bed.

"Ugh!" she sighed desperately and threw herself back on the bed, her upper body now lying on the bed, and her feet were still solid planted on the floor.

"Something wrong?" asked Parvati, who had just entered the room. Weasley was standing behind her, and she noticed that their hands were entwined together.

"Is something bothering the poor little Mudblood?" spat Weasley, and began to nuzzle at Parvati's neck.

Hermione turned away, blushing.

"What's wrong Granger?" asked Weasley, and snickered. Hermione looked at him, and snorted. As if he didn't knew what was bothering her. He knew perfectly that he was the one who bothered her, and she could tell that he loved it.

"How did you come up here?" asked Hermione, who had just realized that a boy was standing in her doorway, even though no boys, should be able to get into the girls dormitories.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" sniggered Weasley.

Hermione just stared at him.

'Just ignore him Mione, just ignore him!' she thought and sat up in the bed again.

"Well, I'm just going to freshen up a bit. Will you be okay?" asked Parvati and looked concerned at Hermione. Hermione started to shake her head, but Parvati took no notice of this. She didn't dare to say no, not trusting her own voice if she talked. Would Parvati just leave her alone with Weasley? In a room filled with beds?

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" said Parvati and flashed Weasley a smiled. Weasley nodded, and as soon as Parvati had locked the door to the bathroom, he looked devilish at Hermione.

He strutted towards Hermione, who was now practical sitting up at the headboard of her bed. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at him.

"Don't you dare coming closer, or I will hex you into next week!" she hissed, surprising both herself and Weasley with her new strength.

"What Mudblood? Don't you want to have some fun?" he asked, and smirked.

'Just hex him!' she thought, but couldn't come up with a really evil hex.

"No!" she replied, and sneered.

"Don't worry, Mudblood. I won't touch you. Not until Draco has had his fun with you." He laughed at this, as if it was a joke, but she could feel that he was telling the truth. Malfoy would hurt her one way or another, and it was just about time until he would strike.

"Then why do you keep walking closer to my bed?" she asked, and raised an eyebrow. He stopped in his tracks, and scoffed.

"Oh alright, you filthy little Mudblood, have it your way! Here!" he said and tossed a small packet towards her. The packet landed on the other end of the bed.

"What's that?" asked Hermione nervously, looking from the packet to the grinning Slytherin and back again to the packet.

"Draco told me give it to you... Now, open it so I can see what's inside!" said Weasley, and looked curiously at the tiny packet.

"Wait! Does that mean Malfoy didn't trust you enough to tell you what's inside of the packet you should deliver to me?" she could help but smirking. He growled furiously, and she laughed. This was just too good to be true.

"No! I know what's inside; I just don't know what it is!" He replied and looked smug at her.

"So... Let me get this straight, Weasley. You know what's inside this packet..." she held up the packet with her right hand, and waved it at him, "But you don't know what it is?"

"Just open it!" he hissed, and took another step forward.

'Thank god Parvati decided to come out of the bathroom now!' thought Hermione, pretty sure that if they hadn't been interrupted, Weasley would have done something horrible.

"Come on sweetie," squealed Parvati, and pushed Weasley to the door. Hermione noticed a mischievous glint in Parvati eyes, before the door was closed again and she was all alone in the dormitories.

"But I wanted..." yelled Weasley, who Hermione could hear was getting further and further away.

She sighed. Should she open the packet? What if something would explode the minute she opened it? What if it was something horrible? What if...?

'Get over your self Mione,' she thought, and ribbed of the ribbons. What could possible happen? He was not anywhere near, and she knew practical every counter curse that could remove the spell or in some cases a curse.

A small card fell out when she opened the tiny box, and she picked it up.

_Granger,  
Just a small gift,  
There will be more where  
that came from, if you do as told!  
__By the way, love your hair.  
D. M._

She tossed the card on the bed, and focused on what was inside the box. A small and beautiful bracelet was placed inside, lying on the blue soft silk pillow. She gasped. What? A bracelet... But why had he given her that? She glared at the silver bracelet, but couldn't find anything suspicious about it.

She took it on, and it started to glow. She felt it burn on her skin, but as quick as it had started to glow, it stopped again. Tiny letters was now engraved on it, and she had to take it closer to actually see what it said.

"Property of Draco Malfoy?" she read. Oh just that? Wait... Property of...

"Property of Draco Malfoy!" she was furious now. How could this happen? She tried to take it of, but it wouldn't open. She sighed. What should she do?

"Okay Mione, just think happy thoughts," she mumbled, but she couldn't come up with any happy thoughts at the moment. And then the tears, that had been threatening to come all day, started to run down her cheeks. This day most definitely sucked!

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I know that the chapter was not that long, but I promise that the next one(s) will. Oh yeah... Only leave your email address (if you don't have a profile on ) if you want to receive an update-mail, every time I update. I think that is all. Review!

And thanks to Savage-Lilly for giving me some feedback.


	12. You owe me

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favorite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** Yeah, another update smiles. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I really enjoyed reading your opinions on the whole 'property' thing.

Okay, this fic is nearly at the end. There will only be two or three chapters left.

**Chapter 12 – You owe me**

She walked down the grey stairs, walking to the Great Hall alone. She had woken up a lot earlier than Lavender and Parvati, so she couldn't see why she should hang around and wait for them.

It wasn't like anybody could really do anything to her. Because four days ago, she had been stupid enough to accept a gift (if you could call it that) from Draco Malfoy, and now she walked around with a bracelet that was saying, 'property of Draco Malfoy'.

Although she hated the bracelet, it had given her some sort of immunity. Nobody dared to do anything, accept those among the Slytherin's that had a special permission from Malfoy to make her life a living hell. And those people would of course be Potter, Weasley and the asshole himself.

Actually, when she first had gotten it, she thought that it would be able to get rid of Weasley and Potter, but they could -unfortunately- still mock her. She couldn't see how it would 'help', because it had always been the amazing (cough NOT cough) Slytherin trio that mocked her everyday. Yes, and they were still able to do it. She really needed to tell Mr. Blondie that!

She looked at the not so beautiful bracelet anymore. At first she had thought it was amazing, the way it was simple, yet looking very expensive. Not that she was a very material girl, or anything like that. But someway it was nice to get something really expensive you could show your friends (Lavender and perhaps Parvati?) and say, 'Look what my boyfriend gave me!' She would never get a chance to say that, because; first, Malfoy was not her boyfriend, and she doubted that she would ever get one as long as she walked around with this stupid bracelet. And second, she would never show anyone this bracelet of her own will, simple as that.

She had yet to find a way to get it off, but right now that was the least of her problems.

The date was today! She still hadn't found anything to wear, although Lavender had made her try hundreds of different outfits in the last three days.

She walked down the last stair, the one leading to the main hall. The hall was empty, and she kind of hoped that the Great hall would be empty as well.

Since she had gotten that stupid bracelet, people would glare at her, hoping that they would get a look of the famous bracelet. Why say famous? Well, it was famous because Weasley bragged about it. He had found the whole idea quite amusing and had therefore told everybody, who would listen to him, about it.

She entered the Great Hall, and looked around for an empty seat; the hall was empty which meant that she had the whole hall for herself. She silently thanked God for that.

She quickly ate her breakfast, and decided to go to the library before first class. She still had nearly two hours, and she intended to go look for a solution for her problem.

She entered the library, and was about to greet Madame Pince, but she was no where to be found. She shrugged, and walked to the row with curses.

She scanned the books, and stopped when her eyes landed on 'Minor Curses against Others'. She took it down, and looked in the register. She almost jumped with joy when she saw that there was a section in the book with property spells and how to get rid of them.

She opened the books, and started to read. She had now read for nearly one hour, and still hadn't found what she was looking for. She decided to try the counter spells incase she had missed something in the books, but was furious when none of the counter curses would work. What could it be if it wasn't among those spells?

"Miss Granger?" asked a concerned voice. Hermione turned around and came face to face with Madame Pince. "Is everything alright dear?" Hermione thought about telling the librarian, but then she looked at the clock on the wall. Shit! She had five minutes to get to History of Magic! Had she really used two hours in the library?

"Everything is alright Madame Pince. Have to go, or I'll be late for class," said Hermione and quickly ran to the row where she had found the book. She placed it carefully at its rightful place, and walked as fast as she could out of the library.

She reached the classroom just in time, before Professor Binns would close the door. She slipped inside, and found a seat in the back.

'Thank God there are no Slytherin's here,' she thought, and tried to picture Malfoy's look, when she finally did manage to get rid of that bracelet.

"Today we will be talking about the wizard community during the 1780's..." Hermione tuned the rest of the Professor's lecture out. She had read about that once, so she knew everything there was to know about it. She sighed, and looked out of the window instead.

'I don't get it... If it's not among those curse in the book, where can I find it then?' she though about that, but couldn't figure out how. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't heard the school bell ring, so she yelped when Lavender nudged her side, breaking her trails of thoughts.

She heard some giggling, and rolled her eyes of the horrible noise. Why was it that when a girl saw boy she found attractive, she would giggle? Hermione had for sure never done a thing like that, and she detested those who did it.

"Hi Draco," said a girl, and giggled.

Hermione ducked behind her chair, hoping they would walk away.

'Why are they out in the corridor?' she thought, and tried to crawl to the corner, where she knew she couldn't be seen if they just lazily looked inside the classroom.

'Almost there...'

"Hermione is still inside."

Damn Lavender! Why did she have to tell Malfoy where she was? Hermione, who had just begun to crawl from behind the table, when Lavender had spoken, tried to find a new hiding place. She would never make it to the corner.

"Looking for something?" asked a drawling voice, and Hermione let go of the breath she hadn't known she had held. She looked up, still on all four, and and met Draco Malfoy's grayish eyes, who in turn looked rather amused of this whole situation. She had a slight feeling that he knew her intension, which only made it worse.

'Keep it cool,' she thought and smirked at the sudden idea that formed inside her head. She looked over his shoulder, and saw that neither Potter nor Weasley was standing outside in the corridor, which meant they were alone.

"Oh, I lost the bracelet, so I was just..."

"What are you talking about Granger?" asked Malfoy, and gave her a funny, perhaps a bit scared look? He yanked her up, causing her to yelp at the sudden movement. He rolled her sleeve up, and studied the bracelet, which was still placed tightly around her wrist.

"Oh... There it is!" she exclaimed, and hugged him and then proceeded to give him a somewhat sheepish smile. She even dared to give him a small peck on his cheek. "You know, I'm so happy you gave me this bracelet! I just simply adore it!"

'Okay, perhaps I should cut down a bit on the acting.' He looked confused.

"You do...? Well, of course you do! That's why I gave it to you!" he smirked, satisfied. Oh, she couldn't wait until that day she could burst his ego.

"There is just one thing though," she said, and tried to look as if she really did love the gift from him, although inside she was starting to get sick of the sight of it – and him.

"Oh? And what, pray tell is that?" he chuckled, and she took it as a good sign.

"I think that both Weasley and Potter believe that their names are on the bracelet too..." she said, and noticed his jaw tighten. "Yesterday, Weasley nearly attacked me in my own dorm room, saying that I would be his soon..." she looked at him with big brown eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible. It wasn't like she had lied or anything. Every single thing she had told him was true, in some way. She had just... slightly exaggerated.

"Oh really?" he sneered. He was mad now. The anger was visible in his eyes, and she couldn't help but feeling a bit sorry for Weasley... or maybe not. She looked forward to both see and hear Weasley being yelled at.

She gave her self a mental congrats slap on the shoulder, happy that she had got it right. She had had a slight feeling that Malfoy was very possessive, and she had been right. Now, if she played her cards right, she wouldn't be troubled more by Potter and Weasley... or at least Weasley.

He kissed her on the cheek, and she caught herself blushing at this act. He smirked, and she bowed her head, trying to hide the blush. He strolled out of the classroom, and she felt weird. It almost seemed innocent when he had kissed her on the cheek, like he really cared for her. But he didn't, he just thought of her as a property, and the bracelet was a visible evidence of that.

She walked the way to her next lesson, but the rest of the day seemed like a blur. She didn't really listened to what the teachers said, and she even forgot to go to lunch. Why had his simple kiss on the cheek affected her so much?

'What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to hate him! Not think he's cute when he's angry, and not think he was adorable when he kissed my cheek... I'm totally losing it!' she thought.

She walked from her last class, muggle studies, to her dorm room. It was soon dinner, and she needed to unload all her books, and perhaps freshen up a bit. The common room was one big chaos when she reached it. The young ones played games, lying on the carpets. The older ones had conquered all the chairs, and were deeply involved in some sort of discussion. They all looked up when she entered, and everybody stopped talking. Even the little ones stopped playing, and looked at her.

'That was odd,' she thought, and continued walking upstairs. She heard that they had begun talking again, but the voices were nothing more than whispers. Was something going on, that she could know about?

She opened the door, and nearly had a heart attack. All her clothes were sprawled out on the floor and her bed. Lavender and Parvati were rushing around the room; none of them noticed she had entered.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and that made the other girls stop up, and look at her.

"Oh, hi, I didn't know you would be here that early," answered Lavender, and rushed to Hermione's side.

"Close the door!"

Hermione closed the door just like Parvati had told her to, and she walked to her bed and found an empty spot where she could sit. She looked at them, waiting for why they were messing up the room, and why her clothes were all over the room.

"You're probably wondering why your clothes are lying everywhere, right?" asked Parvati, and Hermione nodded.

"Well, Draco told us to help you get ready, so we were just looking through your clothes, trying to find something you can wear later."

"I can dress my self perfectly without help. I'm not three years old!" Hermione pouted, and crossed her arms across her chest. That was just a typical thing for Malfoy to do! As if she didn't knew how to dress nice herself!

"We know Mione, but Draco..."

"I don't care what he says!" yelled Hermione, and looked at Lavender who looked like she would start crying.

"Don't you want him to think you're beautiful? Don't you want him to desire you?" asked Parvati.

"But... Okay, you can help, but don't pick anything to revealing..." she sighed.

Minutes past, and none of them said anything. Parvati and Lavender was running around the room, trying to pair every single shirt and skirt together, to see which one fit best.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the room, just watching the door. She thought about what had happened downstairs, and why they acted the way they did.

"Parvati..." she turned to the girl, who stopped up, "Why do I have a feeling that they were talking about me down in the common room?"

"Because they were talking about you, and they have been talking about you the last couple of days..."

"Oh? Really?" Hermione stared at the other girl, stunned of the answer. That wasn't exactly what she had thought she would hear. She would have guess Parvati would just had said she was paranoid or something like that, but she had agreed with her, they were talking about her.

"Some of them don't like the idea of you being the one Draco wants. And then there is some who think you're a traitor, fraternizing with the enemy..."

"What!" She nearly fell off the bed when she heard the last one. A traitor? It was a joke, right? It had to be!

"Yeah, well. Don't worry about it. Draco knows, and he says he'll take care of it."

Wait, would he take care of it? Could it be possible that he really did care about her – in his own sick kind of way? She felt herself blushing at the mere thought of Dra-Malfoy actually liking her.

"Okay, we have found the outfit! Now, lets go down to dinner, I'm so hungry," said Lavender, and rubbed her stomach. Hermione giggled and followed the other two out of the room.

They talked about the date she would have later, but she waved it off. She didn't want to think about it right now. She tried to change the subject, but neither Parvati nor Lavender wanted to do that, so she tuned them out, trying to clear her mind. She suddenly remembered that little thing with Weasley, and she started to walk faster.

They entered the hall, and a few people looked up, other was just sneaking glances of them, and then there was some who didn't care about it. But all of them were talking about Draco, and apparently her too; at least she thought that was why some of the girls shot angry glances their way.

She noticed that the Slytherin trio hadn't arrived yet... Not that she was looking! Okay, maybe she looked just one second towards the Slytherin table, but only to see what had happened to Weasley. She couldn't wait to see it.

As on cue, the Slytherin trio walked inside the hall, Malfoy and Potter walking in front, and Weasley walking behind them with a huge black eye.

'Suits him...' she thought, and couldn't help but smirk.

Potter and Weasley continued towards their house table, but Malfoy suddenly stopped up, and then change his direction – towards her.

"Hello Granger, as you can see I've taken care of the problem," he said, and smirked. "So, I think that you owe me..."

"What did you have in mind?" she whispered, hoping no one could hear their conversation.

"Oh, you'll find out tonight exactly what I had in mind... See you later, Mudblood."

Hermione flinched when he used the foul word, but nodded nevertheless. Now she was certain... She would not meet him! She would just let him think she would come.

"Oh yeah, just for your information... If you're planning on not showing up, I know the password to your common room AND I know how to visit the girls' dorms. Meaning that I will come and get you, and I will find you!" he sneered, and she looked at him with widen eyes.

'Shit!'

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I know that the chapter was not that long, but I promise that the next one(s) will. Oh yeah... Only leave your email address (if you don't have a profile on) if you want to receive an update-mail, every time I update. I think that is all. Review!

Next chapter: The Date!

And thanks to Cleopatra22 and EuphoniumGurl0 for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	13. The Date

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favorite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW? 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** Weee, chapter 13 is finally ready! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. R/R, thanks!

**Chapter 13 – The Date**

Hermione lay on her bed, just looking at the ceiling.

She ignored Parvati and Lavender's attempts on going down with them to breakfast. She ignored them as well when they asked if she would join them at lunch, and when dinner time came, they hadn't even bothered to ask if she would come because she was just looking at the ceiling, ignoring everybody and everything around her.

Hermione was devastated. Everything was just fucked up!

When stars started to appear out in the atmosphere, and people started to go to bed, she turned over, now lying on her right side. She pulled up her legs, crumbling together like a ball. When she heard the soft snoring coming from the other girls, she released the tears that had threatened to come all day.

She whished she could go back in time and undo what she had done yesterday?

**-- Flashback --**

She climbed slowly out of the common room, making sure, that she made no noise while doing so. The corridor was empty, no one was there.

She stood, wondering about where he might be. She knew the clock had been three minutes to midnight when she had walked down of the stairs, and he had written that she shouldn't be late.

'Where the hell is he?'

Something moved in the corner and suddenly a figure appeared. She looked at the figure, flabbergasted, stunned.

'I'm sure that I haven't heard anybody coming. I know that you can't apparate inside or on any other place at Hogwarts,' she thought, and followed the figure's movements.

"I'm impressed," said a voice. It was Draco Malfoy. "You actually showed up."

"How did you? Where?" she asked slightly confused. Then it hit her. "You have an invisibility cloak, don't you?" she looked at him suspicious.

"Why Granger, you are correct once again," he said, smirking.

Silence... She looked at him, knowing that her cheeks were flushed from the excitement. She could feel that something was going to happen. It was in the air.

She locked eyes with him; his eyes were bright and not as cold as she remembered them. They, too, beamed with excitement.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately. He started to walk down the corridor, practical dragging her along.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Shut it, Granger!" He hissed, glaring at her.

She wanted to say something, say a smart remark, but none whatsoever came across her mind. She walked closely behind him, still being dragged by him.

Her arm felt numb, and she wondered if she should ask him to not hold it anymore, but decided not to. She didn't wanted to upset him; she wanted to know why he had chosen her, and not some stupid twit like Pansy, who had on many occasions given him her undying love. She snorted. That twit! Pansy would never have Draco? He was taken? By, wait... her self? No, Draco would never bond to one person.

He suddenly loosened his grip, and Hermione realized for the first time, that they were outside. She had been too lost in her mind, to even notice the bitter cold that hit her. She shivered and tried to warm herself with her hands, rubbing them up and down on her arms.

"It's not far," he whispered, grabbing her hand and giving it a soft squeeze. He flashed a smile, and she felt her knees going weak.

'Stop it Mione! He's a Slytherin, a Malfoy? You shouldn't be here,' she thought and frowned. Should she leave?

She followed his step and was surprised to see that he was walking towards the Whomping Willow. Didn't he know how dangerous that tree was?

"I don't think that's very sm-" she started, but stopped when he whispered a spell, causing the tree to stop moving.

"Come on Granger, we will be there in five minutes," He said and smirked.

Before she had answered, he had once again grabbed her hand and dragged her to the tree.

"Where are you taking me," she yelped, and silently cursed when her head bumped into something hard. She ducked, knowing that it had been a tunnel, which had turned out to be quite small.

Everything was dark, so she tightened her grip on Draco's hand, making sure he wouldn't be able to just leave her there.

"Ah Granger, even though I know you are afraid that you might loose me, you are cutting of the blood circulations to my hand. Could you please just relax?"

"Are we there yet?" she asked, whispering even though she didn't know why she whispered. There was no reason to because it seemed like it was just the two of them there.

She blushed. She was alone with Draco Malfoy, her enemy, the Slytherin bastard she hated most in the world, followed closely by Weasley and Potter that is, and they were holding hands.

Some girls would die to be in this position right now, to be close to Malfoy and to be alone with him, but she didn't know if she should be excited or anxious about it. What if this was some evil scheme and Weasley and Potter were waiting for them and they would torture and mock her again, just like they had until a few days ago?

She knew something wasn't right, but she wanted nothing more than to forget it. No, she could never forget, but she might be able to forgive, but it would always be there, lying underneath the surface, waiting to break through once more.

A sudden light could be seen, and Hermione smiled weakly. This was it. She would soon find out if Weasley and Potter would be there.

They had entered some kind of house, which Hermione quickly realized was that Shrieking Shack people said was haunted.

They walked upstairs, and entered a room. Hermione gasped when she saw it, and she didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Hundreds of candle lights were everywhere in the room, a table with a white tablecloth on it, and one single rose of one of the plates. That however wasn't what captured Hermione's attention. It was the bed, a white bed covered in hundreds of rose petals.

She panicked. What the hell was going on? One moment he wanted to kill her, the next he went all romantic? Something was definitely not right!

"Eh, why is there a bed in the room?" she asked, not sure if she even wanted to know. He smirked, and wriggled his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about that right now. First we eat, and then afterwards you can 'pay' what you owe me," He said and walked closer. She took a step backwards, a quite normal reflex these days, and he walked closer again. Her legs touched the bed, and when he leaned forward she stumbled back against the bed, landing on it with a small 'plump'.

He looked down at her, and she shuddered. His eyes were so cold, and yet the feeling of his hands on her body had made her feel... alive. He crawled onto the bed, and settled on top of her, slightly straddling her hips.

"Or better yet, we can skip dinner and go straight for the dessert?"

He kissed her forcefully on the lips, and she moaned slightly. He deepened the kiss, and she felt an unexpected passion behind it. She caught herself kissing him back and actually enjoying the kiss. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be enjoying it so much. She should push him of her, she should run from the room, she should have told a teacher right from the beginning, but her pride had held her back... her pride and the fear that things would get worst.

She gasped when he nibbled her earlobe and moaned when he continued kissing down her throat, leaving a small trail of kisses on his way. He sucked at her neck, and she groaned with frustration when he moved to sit, stopping the kisses. She looked at him, focused on his stomach that slightly came into view when he started to open his shirt.

When his shirt was complexly open, he grabbed her hands, placing them on his delicious chest, and she trembled at the feeling of being so close to someone. To be so intimate with someone, a boy, a Slytherin, Malfoy!

She pushed him away, disgusted by her reaction towards him. She sat up and tried to fix her dress, a dark blue dress that Lavender had made her take on.

"This is wrong" She whispered and blushed.

"No."

"No?" she asked, confused.

"This isn't wrong," he said, panting. "Admit it Granger: You want me, and right now I want you, so why stop?"

"You're a Slytherin!"

"Yeah, and? You're a Gryffindor."

"But... But..."

"Shhh," He whispered and placed a finger on her lips, making her stop talking.

Something inside of her made her do as he told. She felt a sudden bliss take over her body, starting from her arm where the bracelet was and working its way through her body. When he moved forward to take off her clothes, she didn't stop him. It was as if her body had betrayed her, as if she had no control at all.

"Don't fight this, Granger," he said with a husky voice. "You belong to me, and you'll always be mine. As long as you have the bracelet on, you'll never be able to escape me, because it works almost like the Imperius curse. If I demand you to come to me, you will come. Smart, eh? I made it myself. It also works in another way? If you're ever in danger, it will tell me. Don't say I don't protect what's mine."

They were now both nude, but she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, just hearing his voice had somehow turned her on. The mere thought of belonging to someone only increased her need to be near him. She felt like she was under a spell, or perhaps a potion, but she knew it was the magic bond from the bracelet. Her body was like on fire, and she whimpered at the lack of his touch.

What was wrong with her? She knew it was wrong, she knew that she shouldn't do it, but the warmth from the bracelet made her feel different, made her feel wanted. He made her feel wanted.

She saw the question in his eyes, and she nodded, giving him her permission. He sighed and moved closer.

"Hush... It will only hurt for a moment," He whispered, and then he slowly entered her, slowly making her his.

Hermione woke up, trying to shield her eyes from the sun. She felt sleepy, and by judging the sun she realized it couldn't be more than early dawn. She turned in the bed but found that she couldn't. An arm was holding her steady, making her unable to turn even the slightest. Her eyes widened, a wave of horror filling her. Where the hell was she and who the hell did the arm belong to?

She felt a soft breathing on the left side of her neck, and she moved her head to see who it was. She came face to face with a smirking Slytherin.

"ARGH!"

"What's wrong, Granger?" he asked, his smirk getting wider. Then she suddenly remembered everything from last night, images filling her head. She blushed when an image of them together filled her mind, and she went even redder when she remembered the way she had... Oh god! The way she had moaned!

"Malfoy?" She whispered, not sure how she should ask. Should she just say, 'Hey Malfoy, it was really fun last night, are we a couple?' or should she say, 'Did you mean what happened last night?'

"Call me Draco. After all, we have just spent a night together."

She coughed. His forwardness was a bit too much.

"Okay then, Draco, eh, about last night?" She decided not to say anything, leaving it up to him.

"Last night? I seem to remember a little something about that." He said, raising an eyebrow.

'Ugh! Damn him!' She thought, and took a deep breath.

"Eh, I mean... You know after last night and everything? Could you? You know?" Why was it so difficult to just say it?

"Remove the bracelet?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes," She said and nodded, glad that he had understood her pathetic attempt on asking that particular question.

"No," He said firmly.

What? No?

"You mean I can never get a normal life? I'll always have to wear this bracelet? Please! Can't you just take it off?" She whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No! Why should I remove it? You are my property, and you belong to me!" he said, his voice getting louder.

"Well then... Are we a couple? Will you take me home on Christmas and say, 'Hi Dad, meet my girlfriend. She's a Mudblood!'? Why do you even do this? Why did you choose me?" she asked, trying to hold back the tears but with no luck.

"Calm down! And no, we are not a couple!" he said and looked smug. "As if, I would ever date a Mudblood... I only sleep with them!" he added, and grinned.

She stared at him with wide shocked eyes. What? She had just lost her virginity to him, and then he says she will be nothing else than his little Mudblood whore!

**-- End Flashback --**

She couldn't quite remember how she had gotten back to her dorm; all she could remember was the pain Draco had caused. All she remembered was the pain.

She turned again, now lying on her left side. She glanced down at the bracelet that was still neatly wrapped around her wrist. She needed to get it off!

She grabbed her wand, and mumbled, "Alohomora." But nothing happened.

Then she tried another spell, "Deletrius." But even though the spell was supposed to vanquish the thing, nothing happened.

"Molestero?" But no, the bracelet was still in one piece.

'Damn!' she thought, and wiped away the tears.

She needed to get out of here. She needed air. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, like she couldn't breathe.

Air, air, air...

She grabbed her cloak and quickly stepped into her shoes.

She closed the door to her dorm room quietly, making sure that she wouldn't wake anybody up. The last thing she needed right now was Parvati and Lavender who would probably ask if she was feeling any better.

She tiptoed down the stairs, and walked so fast across the common room, that if people had watched her they would just think they imagined things.

She wanted to reach the main door, leading out to the green areas outside, without getting caught by Filch, a teacher or even worse... the Slytherin trio. It had been a long time she had visited her private place, her special place.

She was nearly at the main hall, all she needed was to go down the main stair without getting noticed, and then she would be able to just slip away, to go outside and be alone.

She was about to take the first step down the stair when a voice said loud and clear, "And where do you think you are going?"

Hermione, who hadn't expected anyone to come, jumped and whirled around, but forgot that she was about to walk down the stair and therefore tripped.

She hit her head in the progress, and when she finally reached the bottom of the stair, her head bumped down hard on the floor.

The person who had caused this came down the stair, and Hermione looked up and saw a somewhat worried Snape.

"Professor Sna-" she started, but the Professor's name died out when the darkness engulfed her.

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Oh yeah... Only leave your email address (if you don't have a profile on) if you want to receive an update-mail, every time I update. I think that is all. Review!

And thanks to EuphoniumGurl0 for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	14. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had ended up in Slytherin? And the Golden Trio was Potter, Weasley and Draco Malfoy? And Hermione is their favorite victim of name-calling and other horrible thing. A totally different kind of story. Pairing: DM/HG, HP, RW?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot!

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of Unbelievably, so I really hope you'll enjoy it. I just want to say thanks to all of my loyal readers/reviewers. Without you, this story would never have been where it is now – the end. And of course thanks to all of those who have read but not reviewed – yet

**Chapter 14 – The Butterfly Effect**

"Miss Granger?" asked a somewhat concerned voice. Hermione tried to open her eyes, she really did, but she just felt so tired, like her body needed to rest.

"Is she awake yet?" asked another voice, sounding oddly familiar.

"I think so. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. I'll contact you when I know more."

She couldn't quite make out who the two voices belonged to, but both of them sounded so familiar.

Hermione stirred, trying to open her eyes, but a sudden pain on the back of her head made her shut her eyes the moment she tried.

"Here, you need to drink this, it will remove some of the pain," said the first voice again. Something was pushed gently into her hands, and she grabbed the goblet and took a mouthful of something that tasted horrible. She was about to spit it out again, but a hand was placed under her chin, forcing her mouth to close and swallow the strange substance.

"There you go," said the voice again, and Hermione tried again to open her eyes. "No, just rest, you need it."

"Miss Granger?" asked the familiar voice, and Hermione could now hear that it was Snape. But why was Professor Snape here and where the heck was she?

"My head..." she groaned, wanting nothing more than to get the two voices to shut up. The pulsation in her head started to go faster, and she was sure that her head would explode in a few seconds.

She was given a sleeping potion, and soon her eyes became heavily, and she closed them drowsily, too tired to stay awake.

A cold hand was laid on her forehead, probably feeling her temperature. Then she passed out, surrendering to the darkness again.

_It was all foggy, and she couldn't see a thing. Was this a dream? Everything was blurred, and cold. Then, suddenly the fog started to disappear, slowly removing itself, making her able to see where she was._

_She was standing in a room, a dark and cold room. She quickly realized that she was standing in the Potion classroom, and she closed her eyes, trying to remember why she would be in the room, when no one else was. She heard people talk outside in the hallway, and sighed softly, glad that she wasn't alone._

_"Yeah, and then..." said a squeaky voice that was interrupted by another person._

_"Well, well... What have we here?" said the drawling voice that had so rudely interrupted the other... Boy? Hermione looked stunned with wide eyes at the door, considering if she should hide. Was she even allowed in here?_

_"Shut up Malfoy!"_

_Hermione wanted nothing more than to go to the door, open it and flee from the room, but the people outside in the hallway would see her, so she looked around in the room, trying to find another way out._

_Suddenly the door opened, and she stood frozen in the middle of the room, watching the students that walked inside, still bickering. No one greeted her, nor did anyone even look at her... Was she invisible? Was she dead? She gulped, scared._

_And then something extraordinary happened; she saw herself walk inside the room, chatting with Weasley and Potter, like if they were friends!_

_"Oh I hate Malfoy!" said Weasley, growling while he clenched and unclenched his fits, looking like he wanted to really hurt Malfoy._

_'But, aren't they friends?' she thought, looking quizzical at Weasley and Potter._

_"Don't you think about what Malfoy said, you know it's not true," said Potter in a soft and almost tender voice, placing his arm around the other Hermione's shoulder._

_"I know," whispered the brown-haired girl, smiling at Potter._

_'Wait! Rewind and freeze! As if I would ever smile at Potter! I must have hurt my head worse than I thought. Or maybe someone is playing with my mind? Yeah, someone is playing with my mind! I hate Potter, and hell would freeze over before I would EVER smile at him!' she thought, looking angrily at the sight in front of her. She looked at the fake Hermione who was smiling at Potter._

_She started to walk forward, wanting to slap the clone, but as soon as she started towards 'herself', Snape walked inside the room._

_"Open your books on page 455!" he practical yelled, making everybody jump in surprise, even Hermione._

_"Can anyone tell me which potion we are going to brew today?" he asked, looking smug._

_She noticed the clone waving her hand, clearly knowing the answer._

_Hermione glared at him a few seconds, before she decided to test if she really was invisible._

_She walked closer to him, standing right in front of his table, but he just looked through her, as if she wasn't there at all._

_She waved her hand, trying to get his attention, but failed._

_"Pity, not one of you knows the answer?" he asked, looking slightly amused. Hermione looked at him confused, before she walked around the table, standing right beside him and looked down in his book._

_'Hey! I know this potion,' she thought, and looked up at the clone._

_"Professor, the potion is..." started the girl, but was cut of by Snape._

_"That will be five points from Gryffindor! Have I given you the permission to speak Miss Granger?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance._

_"No," mumbled the Gryffindor, looking down at the table._

_Hermione growled. This was so unfair! She knew the answer, so why had Snape taken points away from her? Wait, her? No, it had been points from the clone, not her! But why did she feel like it had been herself?_

_What the hell was going on?_

_Hermione suddenly noticed that it started to get all foggy again._

_"No!" she yelled, waving her arms in a pathetic attempt to get the fog away._

"NO!"

"Miss Granger? Lay still, I need to check you," said a stern voice, holding her down. "Just relax; you're going to be fine."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It had been no ordinary dream. It meant something, she was sure of that. She had to find out what it meant; she had to talk to someone, perhaps...?

"Madame Pomfrey?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Eh, how did I end up here?"

Hermione noticed the elder woman shift nervous from side to side, as if she debated on whether to tell or not.

"Well..." she started, then cleared her throat.

"Longbottom blew up his potion – again," said a stern voice, belonging to Snape.

"Professor Snape? What potion?" she asked, now utterly confused. What potion? She was sure that there had been no potion... All she remembered was falling down the stairs.

"Now, now Severus, I think it would be better to start from the beginning. I assume that Miss Granger does not remember anything that has happened, due to the potion accident. I'm afraid it is a rather long explanation, are you sure you can manage all of it today?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Hermione. She nodded; she wanted to know it now!

"Very well then, I'm sure you've heard of different cosmos, am I right?" he asked, waiting for her reply. Hermione nodded again.

"Well, it so happens that the potion you were brewing in Potions was to show you how your life could have been, had things been a little different. But then something unfortunately happened – Mr. Longbottom's potion exploded, and you were hit with it. So, instead of just showing you what would have happened, you became a part of another universe."

Hermione crocked an eyebrow, thinking that she was clearly dreaming. In all her life she had never heard of something that outrageous before.

"Yes, I know it may seem a bit odd, but your mind did nevertheless 'travel' from your body to your alternative body. You became one, but all you could remember was what the other Miss Granger had been through."

"Miss Granger, have you ever heard of the Butterfly effect?" asked Professor Snape, interrupting the headmaster.

"Yes, yes I have Professor. But what has that to do with my so-called accident?" she looked at him curious, waiting patiently for his reply.

"The butterfly effect is the idea that in a chaotic system, a very small change to the system applied at a certain point in time makes the future change in a very dramatic way. Something as small as a butterfly flapping its wings now might affect the weather system on a global scale six months in the future."

Hermione nodded, she already knew this.

"Miss Granger. The potion reacted like the butterfly effect. But instead of the future, you were thrown back to the past. When you were hit by the potion, your life changed, and it was as if you had been reborn and started a new life."

Hermione gasped. So, everything she had been through the last six years had been 'fake'?

As if Dumbledore had read her mind, he answered, "No, it was not fake. You have been unconscious for nearly three weeks, and everything you've learned – if you could say that – has been real. Your mind was a part of the other world, therefore making it real."

Hermione nodded, feeling quite nervous.

The Professors started to walk towards the door, and right before Dumbledore walked out, she cleared her throat.

"I take it that you have a question, do you not Miss Granger?"

She nodded, and he closed the door after the Potion master, who had just left the room.

"Professor?" she started, but did know if she could ask him such a question. "Eh, if you – and this is just merely hypothetic – if you did something in the other 'world', like for example... Eh... You know?" she asked, blushing.

"Miss Granger, if you are asking what I think you're asking, then my answer is 'yes'. You may not have been a part physically, but you were mentally."

Hermione nodded, now admitting she was doomed. She had had sex with Malfoy, and although he didn't know, she knew. She sighed. How could she ever face Malfoy again?

She heard the door close, and wiped away a tear. She would not cry!

"Hermione?" asked a male voice. Hermione shifted nervously in the bed. She knew that voice.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were looking at her, Hermione noticed the concerned look displayed on both of their faces.

Weasley touched her arm softly, but she nevertheless flinched, images from the other world entering her mind. That hand on her arm had one time tried to choke her, just for fun. She was scared.

"Mione, are you feeling okay? Should we get Madame Pomfrey?" asked Potter, looking at her with big wide eyes.

"Don't touch me," she finally managed to whisper. The hand was removed, and she sighed.

"Are you afraid of us?" asked Potter – Harry, and Hermione nodded. She was afraid of them. They both looked sad, so she decided to tell them what had happened in the other world, although her encounter with Malfoy was left out.

'No point in telling them that,' she thought.

"Don't worry Mione. Everything will be okay. You know we would never hurt you, right?" asked Weasley – Ron, looking nervous.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I know that. It's just that everything seemed so real, or truth be told – it was real. Dumbledore said it was real. I think I just need some time to figure out this. But I know you would never hurt me, we are friends, right?"

The boys smiled, and hugged her. At first she flinched, scared of being so close, but then she relaxed. They were friends. They would never hurt her. Everything would be fine.

"We're so glad you are awake again. Everything has been so boring without you. And, not to mention, we have a lot of homework. Snape decided to punish everyone after the accident, instead of just Neville. Although the Slytherin haven't really suffered, all they had to do was write a few lines of something like 'I'm a Slytherin, I can do whatever I want'."

Hermione playfully hit Harry's shoulder, laughing.

"Okay, maybe it was something else. But that's not the point. We got detention for two weeks, and I think that there is not one place in the school we haven't clean once or twice in those two weeks."

Hermione smiled, memories from this life started to come back.

"Out, out. You have been here too long. You will have to come back tomorrow," said Madame Pomfrey, while ushering the two Gryffindor boys out of the room.

Harry and Ron waved before the door closed, and Hermione waved back.

Hermione walked down the stairs, heading towards the great hall. When she had woken up earlier this morning she had felt fine, so she had talked Madame Pomfrey into letting her go. After nearly fifteen of poor arguments, she had finally ended her 'speech' with saying that she had homework for three weeks, and she couldn't afford to miss any more classes. Besides, she was feeling fine, so why lay in the infirmary all day when she could do something useful, like homework? In the end the elder woman had given in, making her promise she would come by if she felt dizzy or unwell.

She entered the hall, cursing silently that she had been too late. Breakfast had already begun, and now everybody looked up as the doors slammed behind her. She shifted on her feet nervously, while scanning the crowd of Gryffindors, looking for her friends.

"Oi, over here Mione," waved Ron, while standing up. She smiled and walked closer, feeling the eyes of hundreds of students upon her. Why did they have to be so nosy? And then it happened, as if she had been hit with a nice warm spell, Draco Malfoy looked up and locked eyes with her. Had she been looking at the Slytherin table? She forced herself to look away, and sat down across from Harry and Ron.

"Feeling better Mione?" asked Harry concerned, smiling at her.

"Yeah, much better, thanks for asking."

"Oh no, we have Potion first," said Ron, groaning slightly while he chewed on his breakfast with his mouth open. Hermione glared at him, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Ron gulped down his food, "Sorry Mione," he said, looking sheepishly.

She ate her breakfast, and sighed when it was time to go to Potion. She just hoped she wouldn't meet Malfoy, because she knew she couldn't look at him without blushing. If only she couldn't remember anything, but alas, she remembered everything.

Memories of his soft hands wandering slowly across her body mad her shiver. And she couldn't help but look over at the Slytherin table. But the table was nearly empty, and she realized that Ron and Harry was standing beside her, talking to her.

She tried to focus on what Harry said, but couldn't quite hear it, something about Potion, and being late... Being late for Potion? Oh no!

She grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder before she started to run. The doors slammed loudly after her, and she headed towards the dungeons, followed closely by Ron and Harry.

When they finally reached the classroom, they stopped to get their breaths under control before entering the classroom.

"My, my, so the famous Gryffindor trio decided to grace us with their present, once again. That will be five points from each!" snapped Snape, while sending them a hateful glare.

They walked towards their normal table, the one in the back, when Snape suddenly snarled, "Oh, no you don't! Hence to the new assignment, which you would have known of if you had been here from the beginning of the class, partners have been given. Mr. Weasley, say hello to your new partner – Mr. Goyle. And Mr. Potter, your new partner will be Miss Parkinson. And that leaves you left behind, does it not Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded, looking at the other students who were paired of with someone. She also noticed that Harry and Ron were the only ones who had been paired up with a Slytherin.

"Who will my partner be?" she asked, glancing briefly at Malfoy who was watching her intently. As if he knew something... Oh God! He couldn't possible know, could he?

"Hm, well let's see shall we? You could join Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan, but then again – I'm sure that you would make all the work, and we can not have that. Mr. Longbottom will have to learn from his own mistakes." The last thing was said with such malice, that even Hermione feared the Professor.

"I think you will be in Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy's group," he said, smirking. Hermione glared at the greasy-haired Professor, thinking about how she wanted to strangle him.

"Of course!" she growled, stomping towards Malfoy and Zabini's table. Both boys looked at her oddly when she sat down on the chair next to Malfoy.

"What?" she sneered.

"Nothing Mudblood!" snarled Malfoy. The two Slytherin boys started to work on the potion, and Hermione looked down in the book.

"Sure that's yours?" asked Zabini, making Hermione look up from the book.

First she thought he was talking to Malfoy, because she could see no reason to why he should talk to her. But both boys were looking at her, waiting for her reply.

"What?" she asked, looking confused at the two Slytherins.

"That bracelet on your wrist. Must have cost a fortune, sure you haven't stolen it?" asked Malfoy, wetting his dandy lips making them look quite kissable. Then she looked up, blushing when she realized that Malfoy had seen her 'hungry' look.

"Granger... Your wrist, not my lips," he said, smirking.

Hermione looked down, and noticed a beautiful silver bracelet. She looked at it, and suddenly she felt it burn on her skin. Tiny letters was now engraved on it, and she had to take it closer to actually see what it said.

"Property of Draco Malfoy?" she read.

'Oh shit! Not again!' she thought, looking at Malfoy's shocked face.

**The End!**

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! As I said in the previous Author's Note (the one in the top), this was the last chapter. I hope you liked it.

I was thinking of making a sequel, what do you think?

Now, press the tiny button and leave a review before you leave this page! Thanks

And thanks to EuphoniumGurl0 for helping me with my grammar and spelling! 


End file.
